Cicatrices
by Setsuna Cooper
Summary: La Legión de Reconocimiento necesita a los mejores soldados de la humanidad para ser libres. También necesita a alguien que cure las cicatrices que dejan aquellas misiones, las que conseguirán que todos usen sus alas de libertad. LevixLectora.
1. Chapter 1

**N/A: **Primero que nada ¡Hola! Este es mi ''primer'' fanfic sobre algún anime :3 Espero que les guste. Como pudieron leer en el summary, es un LevixTú, así que ¡Disfruta leyendo tu aventura con el Heichou!

* * *

**Capítulo I**

Cada vez que Hanji Zoe me presentaba a los reclutas nuevos, se daba el tiempo de acomodarlos en aquella mesa del comedor para que todos cenáramos juntos, y contarles mi historia.

Los de turno aquella vez eran Petra, Auruo, Gunter y Erd. Y la cara de aburrimiento olímpico de Levi.

No me consideraba demasiado importante para Legión de Reconocimiento. Básicamente porque casi no salía de las murallas.

Tal vez era eso lo que los jóvenes consideraban especial.

Y el hecho de que mis colegas me llamaran _Sensei_.

Siempre comenzaba por lo mismo, mi nombre, de origen español, posiblemente latina. 1.61 de altura y la complexión que la escases le daría a cualquier persona. Quinto lugar en la Tropa de Reclutas 94, les explicaba calmadamente que tenía solo _'un poquillo'_ de miedo a las alturas, por lo que utilizar el equipo de maniobras tridimensionales era difícil para mí, ya que al percatarme de la distancia entre mis pies y tierra firme, me mareaba.

Les contaba como lloré cuando decidí quedarme en el discurso que Erwin dio sobre La Legión, en donde le confesé mis verdaderas intenciones.

Mí querida cuatro-ojos reía a carcajadas, ella pensó que me estaba declarando, con apenas quince años en aquellos tiempos.

Y quedó pasmada cuando le propuse encargarme de una zona hospitalaria para los soldados heridos. De niña mis padres me llevaban a las puertas cada vez que La Legión de Reconocimiento volvía de sus misiones.

Heridos, mutilados, muertos.

No un panorama demasiado agradable para una cría de esa edad. Pero mi madre sabía que mi futuro estaba para servir a ellos como médico, como me enseñó desde pequeña. A veces probábamos con hierbas, plantas, incluso flores y setas. Luego comenzó el arte de cocer pequeños animales heridos por los niños del distrito.

Luego, cuidar de mi padre cuando agonizaba por aquella enfermedad que le quitó la vida. Ya en esa época, algo más grande, creaba jeringuillas e inyecciones para calmar sus dolores. Luego de su muerte, decidí que mi vida necesitaba otro rumbo, con total apoyo de mi madre.

Heredé todos sus libros, sus secretos, sus anotaciones. Y su sabiduría.

Gracias a Levi, Hanji, Erwin y Mike logré conseguir todo lo necesario para convertirme en la mejor medico existente dentro de las murallas. Dábamos nuestra vida en las expediciones, consiguiendo avanzar poco a poco para nuestra anhelada libertad.

Y consiguiendo lo necesario para ayudar a los que caían de camino.

Luego, el ambiente se tensaba. Hanji solo hacia mención de Shingashina, mi ciudad natal y la cara de todos se desencajaba. Les contaba, ya con un tono más bajo, que para esa fecha estábamos en una misión fuera de las murallas.

Vimos como todos los titanes corrían en dirección a María. Desde esa distancia podíamos ver el caos que se formó. El agujero en la puerta.

El fin de un siglo de paz.

Mi única reacción fue volver a mi caballo, esquivar titanes y salvar a mi madre. Creo que ninguno de los presentes me vio usar el equipo tridimensional con tanta habilidad como aquella vez.

Demasiado tarde, para mi mala suerte, la casa que me vio crecer ya no existía. Tampoco la mujer que me dio la vida, ni siquiera bajo los escombros habían señales de ella. Ni un grito. Ni una gota de sangre.

Las Katanas cayeron al suelo, mis rodillas también. Luego de eso, pocas memorias. Según Erwin, fui golpeada por un titán, mientras Hanji trataba de sacarme de ahí y Levi me gritaba mocosa inútil.

Ya en esa parte de la conversación me incomodo un poco, termino mi té y voy a mi habitación a sacar esos recuerdos de mi mente.

Pero Mike siempre dice que Hanji termina con una sonrisa, diciéndole a los reclutas que no estarían en mejores manos que con ._._._._-sensei.

**.**

**: : :**

**.**

Seis de la mañana. Desperté malhumorada por el poco descanso que tuve, el día anterior Erwin, Levi y yo terminamos el informe y las instrucciones de la que sería la primera salida del escuadrón del Enano Gruñón.

Detalladamente tuve que explicarle que hacer en caso de cualquier eventualidad. Para qué servía cada cosa. Donde estaba todo. Como se colocaba el vendaje.

Supongo que cada vez que me pedía que le explicara de nuevo era solo para joder.

Luego de despertar, la rutina. Horario de ejercicio, leer un rato, una ducha y a desayunar. Ahí estaban todos, con cara entre excitación y terror.

-Buenos días- Saludé, haciendo una seña con la mano. Los cuatro nuevos reclutas sonrieron, mientras que Levi soltó uno de sus _tsk_ y desvió la mirada.

-¿No podías quedarte en tu habitación, mocosa de mierda?- Soltó.

La amada rutina. Todos los días, desde que soy miembro de la Legión, ese es mi _'¡Animo en tu día!'_

-No. No puedo vivir sin su sonrisa, Heichou- Le respondí, sirviendo té, guiñándole un ojo a Petra antes de salir casi corriendo de ahí con mi taza en la mano.

Creo haber escuchado unas risitas, un golpe en la mesa y un regaño.

Pobres.

Luego de eso, seguir leyendo, seguir inventando, seguir creando. Salir al jardín y cuidar de las hierbas para curar a los enfermos. Y esconder el té negro que Levi siempre roba cuando le da pereza ir al pueblo a comprar.

Paseo de rutina entre las habitaciones de los soldados heridos, algunos con sonrisas radiantes por sentirse mejor, otros, mas helados y azules de lo normal.

En medio camino me topé con Hanji. Mis ojos se reflejaron en sus lentes, por lo que podía ver mi expresión de sorpresa.

-La cocina- Le dije, tomándola del brazo.

Olvidamos que era nuestro turno encargarnos de la comida ese día.

La Legión de Reconocimiento completa solo quedaba contenta si Hanji o yo cocinábamos. Y era una tarea que se realizaba rápidamente, puesto que la mayoría de los enfermos solo tomaban sopas de literalmente, lo que fuera.

Lo complicado era limpiar, pero ya eso lo harían otros soldados.

Luego de eso, partía a mi rustico laboratorio, en el cual seguía inventando cosas que pudieran ayudar a la humanidad. Desde medicamentos hasta aparatos útiles.

La preocupación cayó a mi mente al notar que el sol se estaba escondiendo. Y la misión de Levi tenía estrictamente prohibido regresar sin luz solar.

El enano era desobediente. Pero nunca era descuidado con sus reclutas.

Terminé mis actividades diarias y fui hasta la oficina de Erwin. Toqué la puerta varias veces antes de que me contestara.

-¿Quién es?- Preguntó, su voz se notaba preocupada.

-._._._._. , ¿Puedo entrar? – Le pregunté.

-No. Ve a tu habitación y ponte el uniforme. Iremos por Levi- Respondió.

Mis piernas temblaron antes de comenzar a correr hasta mi habitación para comenzar a conectar las correas. En menos de cinco minutos estaba de vuelta, pero ahora era Mike quien me esperaba.

-Los caballos están listos- Me dijo, haciendo aquel molesto ruido con la nariz – Llevamos un par extra, en caso de emergencia. Tus cosas están listas también-

Hice el saludo que nos caracterizaba y corrí fuera para tomar mi caballo y salir de una condenada vez. Me percate de la presencia de varias enfermeras que nos miraban con inquietud.

-¡Hanna!- Chillé, ya sobre mi caballo esperando las ordenes de Erwin – ¡Esteriliza un par de habitaciones mientras regresamos!-

Hanna era una niña aun. Tenía apenas quince años, aunque era más alta que yo y su cabello rubio y largo daba envidia a veces. Estaba a mi cargo, ya que en una de las visitas a la ciudad, ella misma se ofreció a ser aprendiz del Centro de Salud de la Legión.

-No se preocupe, Sensei. Estará todo listo cuando usted regrese ¡Espero que no sea necesario usarlas!- Respondió ella con una sonrisa. Sus ojos azules brillaron bajo el atardecer.

-._._._._. , estas a cargo de ellos cuatro – Erwin me miró y apuntó a cuatro hombres, casi nuevos de La Legión. Los que más habían durado. Luego los miró fijamente – Ella será su capitana durante esta misión. Obedezcan todas sus indicaciones-

Mientras esperaba que Hanji y Mike llegaran con sus caballos, les di una pequeña charla a los hombres.

-Si tenemos presencia de titanes, las indicaciones se harán mediante señas de manos. A veces ellos reconocen las voces humanas y las siguen, sobre todo los del tipo raro. Por favor sean precavidos, en caso de que haya algún herido, los llevarán sobre su regazo. ¿Entendido? Así como se encargaran de los heridos, yo me preocuparé de que no les pase nada a ustedes-

-¡Entendido, Sensei!- Gritaron los cuatro al mismo tiempo, ofreciendo su corazón. Sonreí.

De un momento a otro estábamos galopando hacia el bosque, en donde se supone que estaría el punto de vuelta de la misión. De pronto el llanto familiar de una mujer invadió mis oídos.

Seguro que era Petra.

-¡Están en la copa de algún árbol!- Gritó Hanji, saltando de su caballo, para usar el equipo tridimensional y trepar por la madera. Todos le seguimos bastante tranquilos, ya que no apareció ningún titán de camino.

Luego de seguir a Hanji, todos seguimos el olfato de Mike.

Y los encontramos.

Afortunadamente todos en la misma rama de árbol. Pero sus expresiones parecían traumatizadas. Auruo y Petra algo distantes a Erd, quien observaba a Gunter con los ojos demasiado abiertos.

La misma expresión que tuve yo al ver a Levi recostado con una de las capas de la Legión en la cabeza, haciendo de almohada. Se afirmaba el brazo izquierdo con énfasis y a través del pantalón se notaba una herida en el muslo derecho.

-¿No crees que tardaste demasiado, Erwin?- Bufó Levi, con su voz de siempre. Algo más entrecortada y agotada.

Me acerqué a él para intentar ayudarlo, pero el maldito enano era esquivo.

-Hanji, Mike, busquen los caballos. Espérennos abajo. El resto del equipo, baje cada uno con un compañero y cuídense-

La orden era clara y concisa. Erwin era un jodido líder innato. Todos cumplieron con su misión, mientras yo sacaba de un bolso que traía algo para curar a Levi.

-Comandante Erwin, necesito que se coloque al lado del Heichou y tome su mano. Esto le dolerá- Le dije, sacando una pequeña bolsa de suero para limpiar las heridas y un desinfectante natural.

El rubio hizo lo que dije de inmediato. El que me miraba con cara de 'te voy a matar', era el enano.

-¿Y se puede saber por qué tengo que hacer una mariconeria así, imbécil?- Me dijo, rodando los ojos.

-Si prefiere, puedo meterle el estúpido pañuelo que tiene en el cuello en la boca para que lo muerda. Ahora por favor coopere si quiere volver a luchar contra los titanes- Solté, haciendo que Erwin riera suavemente.

Solo se escuchó un tsk. Y el pelinegro me devolvió una mirada de odio infinito también.

-Petra las vio. Dijo que solo eran superficiales-

La voz de Levi se normalizó por completo. Creo que me pasé un poco esta vez.

-Petra no es médico, señor- Respondí. Y comencé por cortar parte de la tela de la camisa y con una pequeña pinza separé un poco la herida.

Aquello era de todo menos superficial. Lo mismo la herida del muslo.

Cuando utilicé el suero y el desinfectante, noté como Levi presionaba demasiado la manga de la camisa de Erwin. Lo estaba torturando.

-¿Qué tal?-

La voz del rubio me interrumpió.

-Voy a cubrir la zona con una venda. Necesita sutura y no puedo hacerlo aquí, ya que puede enfermar. Su temperatura corporal es baja y sus mejillas han palidecido por la notoria pérdida de sangre. Será un buen uso para la que les quité el otro día- Les dije, recordando mi prueba de transfusiones.

-Y una mierda, mocosa- Soltó Levi casi asesinándome nuevamente.

-Será por las buenas o por las malas- Respondí.

A veces podía ser una verdadera suicida.

-Tú lo llevaras a caballo. Nosotros quedaremos libres en caso de cualquier emergencia. Lo cargaré hasta abajo e irán a la Base a toda velocidad-

Ordenes claras y concisas nuevamente. Asentí y baje hasta mi caballo, en donde delicadamente Erwin dejó a Levi sobre mi regazo, como si fuera una jodida princesa amargada y cascarrabias. El pequeño héroe de la humanidad de removía incómodo y ya estaba comenzando a hartarme.

-¡Maldición, Heichou! Coloque su brazo derecho contra mi cuerpo y sujete su brazo izquierdo. Ahora, coloque la pierna derecha sobre la izquierda y así no dolerá tanto-

Aquello había sido casi un regaño. El rodó los ojos.

-Nadie ha dicho que duele, niña-

-No tengo que ser adivina para saberlo. Y es entendible. Por favor deje de moverse o sangrará más aun- Respondí.

Tomé las riendas del caballo y comencé a galopar con la pequeña tropa tras de mí. Levi de un momento a otro intentó tomar las riendas, pero se las quité rápidamente. Ahí noté que estaba demasiado frio.

-Mocosa insolente- Bufó.

En cuanto Hanji, Mike y Erwin se adelantaron en busca de titanes, levanté una mano como señal para que los demás se detuvieran.

-Chicos- Murmuré, provocando que todos acercaras sus caballos - ¿Cómo esta cada uno?-

Me sentí algo ignorada, ya que ninguno me respondió. En cambio, la mirada de todos bajó hasta Levi y la extraña posición en la que lo tenía acunado.

Lo miré fijamente y el desvió la mirada, notoriamente incómodo. Levanté la vista y con una ceja arqueada, exigí una respuesta.

-Erd y Gunter están bien, Sensei. Ningún daño superficial, solo algo distraídos por lo vivido. Los que están peor… son ese par – Respondió uno de mis acompañantes.

Mi mirada se posó sobre los ojos de Petra, quien no fue capaz de devolverme ni una palabra. Respondió el chico que la acompañaba.

-Ninguna herida, Sensei. Un par de rasguños ambos. Auruo tiene heridos ambos nudillos… y los dos…-

Se quedó callado. Insistí con la mirada pero para mi sorpresa, el chico se sonrojó. Se acercó más a mí y casi en un susurro al lado de mi oído, soltó la verdad.

-Ambos se orinaron. Supongo que producto del miedo que pasaron… es comprensible- Dijo. Pero de todos modos, sus palabras sonaron como si debiera regañarlos por ello.

-Entendido. Completamente normal, soldado. Ha pasado muchas veces- Respondí, ya más fuerte, para que los afectados escucharan – Ahora necesito que cabalguen delante de mí. Donde mis ojos los vean y por lo que más quieran, no se detengan hasta estar a salvo- Ordené, al ver la esperada bengala verde en el cielo.

Ellos partieron rápidamente, pero me quedé un segundo más observando a Levi mientras cabalgaba suavemente.

-Heichou ¿Esta despierto? – Pregunté, al ver que el enano tenía los ojos cerrados.

-Obviamente, idiota- Respondió, abriendo los ojos. Nuevamente toqué una de sus manos y seguía igual de frio, por lo que me quité la capa y se la coloqué encima a modo de manta. El me miró fijamente unos segundos.

-¿Qué fue lo que le sucedió a usted?- Pregunté, aumentando la velocidad. Pensé que diría que es algo que no me incumbe, pero respondió.

-Apareció un titán de siete metros. El idiota de Auruo trató de matarlo girando en espiral… pero perdió el equilibrio, se le soltaron las katanas y fueron a parar sobre mí –

Hizo una pequeña pausa que logró ponerme nerviosa. Jodido enano misterioso.

-Al final maté al titán pero también perdí el equilibrio, así que me subieron ahí y Petra intentó curarme. Un maldito fracaso, como puedes ver, mocosa-

-Al tener una extremidad herida de cada lado, es obvio que no podría conservar el equilibrio de pie. Las heridas son demasiado profundas y supongo que han sangrado todo el día. Es sorprendente que no se haya desmayado-

Maldición. Hablo demasiado cuando explico medicamente algo.

El solo bufó en silencio. Ya estaba por alcanzar a mi escuadrón cuando Levi rompió el silencio.

-Detesto tus explicaciones de mierda, ._._._._. -

Contadas veces me llamaba por mi nombre. Esta vez me hizo reír, creo que era la primera. Siempre eran regaños y cuando era más joven, me hacía llorar.

-A mí tampoco me gustan. Creo que aburro demasiado a la gente, nadie considera una pasión lo que hago, a parte de mi- Le sonreí. El rodó los ojos. Pero los abrió demasiado al escuchar esos pasos… familiares.

Titanes.

Mi tropa se descontroló.

-¡Avancen!- Les grité, mientras sacaba la bengala roja, que alertaría a Erwin.

Me enfoqué en avanzar solamente. De vez en cuando giraba la cabeza para intentar contarlos. Eran diez de siete metros.

Malditos.

La muralla estaba cerca… era solo atravesarla e huir, literalmente. No había tiempo de luchar, menos con Levi en esas condiciones, por lo que obligue a todos a apurar el paso mientras los ruidos se acercaban y eran cada vez más fuertes.

Eran demasiados y con tres no los detendríamos demasiado tiempo. Y en la muralla no abrirían la puerta si se ven amenazados.

-Heichou- Grité. El nuevamente abrió los ojos - ¿Cree que pueda tomar las riendas y cabalgar cuando lleguemos a la muralla?-

El suspiró como si lo que dije fuera demasiado imbécil.

-Estás loca si crees que lo harán todo ustedes cuatro. Iré también- Soltó, casi sentándose de un brinco sobre mi caballo.

-¡No!- Chillé – Es una pregunta directa. Si o no – Insistí. El chasqueó la lengua cuando vio la muralla cerca y a nuestro lado, Erwin, Mike y Hanji intentaban distraer a los titanes.

-Un error en tu plan, mocosa, y yo mismo me encargo de patearte hasta que mueras-

Vaya manera de decir que sí. Asentí, como si no hubiera escuchado aquel hermoso mensaje.

-¡Erd! Te quedas a cargo. Vigila que todos sean llevados a una habitación para que descansen, incluido tú. A Levi-Heichou déjenlo con Hanna ¡Es una orden!-

-¡Sí!- Gritó él.

Cuando estuvimos dentro de las murallas, suspiré y salté de mi caballo, dejando a Levi solo esta vez. De cabeza en el aire pude mirar como los soldados me miraban hacer aquella acrobacia. Enganché las cuerdas en la muralla y salí para ayudar a mis compañeros, de modo que los diez titanes quedaron hechos vapor en cuestión de minutos.

Luego tuve que compartir caballo con Hanji para llegar rápidamente a la base. Al llegar, darme una ducha y ponerme ropa limpia, una bata de médico y guantes esterilizados para ir a la habitación del Heichou.

Allí, el escándalo que tenía Levi era insuperable.

-Ninguno de ustedes pondrá sus malditas sucias manos encima ¡Largo!- Gritaba. Creo que una bota salió volando por la puerta. Entré a la habitación y el aroma a limpio era desagradable.

Maldito enano quisquilloso.

Hanna estaba acorralada en una esquina con una jeringa en la mano. Seguro que lo iba a dormir.

-¡Heichou! Cálmese, por favor- Le dije, entrando suavemente, con las manos en alto para que el las viera. Hanna había logrado colocar la bolsa de sangre al lado de la cama, pero el tubo que lo conectaría a su brazo estaba en una bandeja al lado de la mesita de noche – Hanna, dame eso y retírate- Finalicé. La joven obedeció aterrada y cerró la puerta suavemente.

-¡Maldita sea! ¿Quién te crees que eres para creer que pondrás un dedo sobre mí?- Nuevamente gritó, esta vez con la intención de ponerse de pie.

-¡Levi! ¡Cállate y recuéstate! ¡Te dije que sería por las buenas o por las malas, maldición!-

Mi paciencia se fue de paseo… y… había tratado incorrectamente a mi superior, el que me miraba fijamente paralizado por mis palabras.

-Hija de… ¡Vete a la mierda, mocosa!-

De un solo movimiento inyecté la anestesia en el cuello del enano. Diez segundos y su cabeza desplomó sobre mi pecho.

Lo acomodé en la cama para cortar la ropa y comenzar la sutura. Las vendas estaban llenas de sangre, por lo que cosí como si mi vida fuera en ello. Coloque vendaje nuevo, limpie todas las heridas que estaban a la vista, revise que no tuviera más y conecté la bolsa de sangre que había tomado hace un mes de sus propias venas.

Seguro que cuando despertara y se sintiera mejor, sería capaz de golpearme hasta la muerte.

* * *

Hola de nuevo (?) Debo decirles que el otro día fui al cine a ver Noah, y me inspiré en Emma Watson y su cicatriz.

Déjenme sus comentarios!

_Setsuna Cooper._


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

Era la primera vez que veía así a Levi. A pesar de que llevara muchos más años que yo en la Legión, siempre cure a sus subordinados, muy pocas veces a él. Detestaba que otras personas vieran sus cicatrices, dejándomelo muy claro una vez, provocando una en mi propio cuerpo. Desde ahí en adelante, ninguna otra enfermera quiso encargarse de él, al menos no tan íntimamente.

De ahí el motivo de su alteración.

Y seguramente, la estupidez por la que fue herido.

Escuché que tocaron la puerta. Termine de ordenar y de limpiar los artículos usados antes de contestar.

-Pase- Dije, con voz suave. No podía dejar la habitación hasta que Levi despertara, ya que a veces los soldados pierden la orientación o se sienten demasiado mal luego de los anestésicos.

A la habitación entraron Erwin y Hanji, algo más compuestos. Se notaba que cambiaron sus ropas antes de visitar a Levi. Les hice una seña para que se acomodaran en sillas al lado de la cama del Heichou.

-¿Cómo está el enano?- Preguntó Hanji, acomodándose las gafas. Ambos me miraban fijamente y solo suspiré.

-Se comportó como un niño de cinco años, pero estará bien. He terminado mi trabajo con él pero debo esperar a que despierte- Respondí, sonriendo – Afortunadamente sus heridas no se infectaron y no tiene fiebre, pero de todos modos usé la sangre-

-Bueno… no ha sido la persona más complicada que tienes en tus manos- Soltó Erwin de repente. Me escandalicé, nadie conocía _esa_ historia.

-Comandante…- Susurré.

-Oigan, está diciendo algo ¿Será que ya despertó?-

Hanji apuntaba hacia Levi, quien estaba al parecer, soñando. Me acerqué hasta él, sentándome en el borde de la cama para escuchar lo que decía. Tuve que acercar mi cara hasta su boca.

-No hagan eso, idiotas… ese aroma… la mocosa de mierda…- Susurraba. Creo que estaba despertando ¿A quién más llamaría mocosa de mierda? ¿Y que fue eso de reconocer mi aroma?

Despertó abriendo los ojos suavemente. Me alejé de él y vi cómo se sentó en la cama utilizando su mano libre. De pronto, esa mano fue a su cabeza, a su frente y luego a su boca.

-No creo que quieran ver esto- Solté, tomando con rapidez el cubo de basura que estaba al lado. Pobre Heichou, fue víctima del efecto secundario del sedante.

-Asco- Chilló Hanji girándose, para evitar ver como Levi vomitaba hasta las papillas que comió cuando bebé. Erwin se limitó a desviar la mirada en su silla.

Lo que es yo, solo palmeaba la espalda del enano y sujetaba el cubo. Años en ese rumbo de mi vida, ya había perdido el asco por todas las funciones orgánicas humanas.

Cuando Levi terminó su asunto, limpié su boca con un pañuelo y lo recosté nuevamente en la cama, para luego secar las pequeñas gotas de sudor que se formaron en su frente y tomar su temperatura corporal.

-Descanse una hora, Heichou. El malestar durará aproximadamente ese tiempo, quizás menos. Lo siento- Le dije, quitando suavemente la aguja que tenía conectada, ya que no había más sangre en ella.

-Vas a pagar todas las mierdas que hiciste y dijiste, mocosa…- Susurró, pero a pesar de su baja voz, los tres pudimos escucharlo perfectamente. Que amor de hombre.

Apagué la vela que estaba en la mesa de noche, invitando a salir a ambos acompañantes del enano. Nuestros caminos se separaron y tomé rumbo a la habitación donde estaba Gunter.

Para mi sorpresa, estaban los cuatro integrantes del equipo de Operaciones Especiales acomodados en varias camas dispuestas una continua a la otra. Hanna estaba conversando con ellos, cada uno con una taza de té en la mano.

-¡Sensei!- Dijo la joven rubia al verme, realizando el saludo de la Legión. Le devolví el gesto con una sonrisa y ella continuó con su trabajo.

-¿Cómo esta cada uno? ¿Qué están tomando, chicos?- Pregunté amablemente. Los hombres, alegres, respondieron al mismo tiempo que estaban bien. La única que solo sonrió fue Petra.

-Les di un té para no soñar, Sensei. Utilicé la dosis justa de la hierba para cada uno- Respondió Hanna.

-Bien pensado, Hanna. Puedes descansar por hoy, te he dejado todo el trabajo. Me encargaré desde ahora- Le dije, paseándome por la sala. Ella asintió y dejó las tazas de té en un mueble cercano, para luego retirarse.

-Buenas noches- Dijo despidiéndose.

Y luego mi mirada fue a ellos cuatro. Su expresión cambió cuando la joven abandonó la sala, por lo que me senté frente a ellos esperando que hablaran.

-¡_Chiyu-chan_! ¿Puedo entrar ahí?-

La voz de Hanji se escuchaba por fuera de la habitación. La cara de confusión en los cuatro pacientes me hizo reír.

-Ve a la habitación de Heichou y espérame ahí- Respondí.

-Sí, si ¡No me hagas esperar!-

Sus pasos se escucharon cada vez más lejos.

-Lo siento, chicos…- Murmuré suavemente. Ellos sonrieron.

-¿Chiyu… chan…?- Preguntó Petra, notoriamente confundida. El resto se estaba aguantando la risa, seguramente.

-Chiyu es la palabra para sanación en otro idioma, según Hanji… ella me apodó así cuando llegué a la Legión- Suspiré – Pero eso no es lo importante. Ahora si ¿Cómo se sienten?-

Silencio absoluto.

-Nos detuvimos al estar dentro de la muralla… la vimos luchar… ni un grito… ni una orden…- Dijo Gunter, mirándome fijamente. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar de un lado hacia otro.

Ellos estaban totalmente inseguros de sí mismos.

-Primero que nada, su misión fue absolutamente un éxito. Hace años que el equipo de Levi-Heichou no regresaba completo a la base- Les dije. Sus expresiones se horrorizaron – Segundo, son años de práctica. Somos un equipo, luchamos por todos y por nosotros mismos. La coordinación se gana con la práctica, y más importante aún, la confianza entre ustedes como equipo. Aunque ni siquiera se conozcan entre si-

-¡Pero nosotros nunca habíamos fallado de ese modo!- Chilló Auruo, demasiado exaltado para mi gusto.

-No es lo mismo enfrentarse a los titanes de práctica que a los titanes de verdad. Es comprensible que sintieran miedo ahí y se descoordinaran… deben tener paciencia y animo en seguir con esto- Respondí.

-¡Pero…!- Dijo Petra, interrumpiéndome -¡Nunca lograremos luchar como ustedes!-

-Petra… cuando estés más tiempo aquí, te darás cuenta que luchar con los que has pasado una vida entera y luchar junto a nuevas personas, debe ser lo mismo para ti y serás igual de eficaz. Nosotros no hacemos esto porque somos la familia feliz de la Legión. Es nuestro deber. Nos entrenaron para eso-

Sus caras jóvenes e inexpertas me recordaron la juventud. Todas aquellas veces que otros debían salvarme de las garras de los titanes, cuidar de mí, alimentarme en la boca, curar mis heridas… Les faltaba demasiado por vivir aún.

-El Heichou…- Murmuró Erd.

-Él está bien. Y necesita de ustedes, así que ¡Animo!-

Ellos rieron, permitiéndome salir de ahí, para ir donde Hanji me esperaba. Seguramente el enano ya se sentía mejor y exigía la presencia de la _esclava, _como me había llamado una vez.

No toqué la puerta y simplemente entré. Hanji estaba sentada al borde de la cama y Levi seguía recostado.

-¿Qué sucedió, Hanji?- Pregunté, acercándome a la pareja.

-El maniático del aseo quería verte, _Chiyu-chan_-

-No me llames así ¡Ya estoy demasiado grande!-

-Cállense ¡Idiotas!-

Cierto. Tenía que revisar a Levi.

-Déjeme revisarlo, Heichou- Le pedí.

-Espera. La cuatro-ojos de mierda tiene que largarse antes- Soltó el enano, mirando fijamente a mi amiga, con los ojos entrecerrados.

-No hay nada que no haya visto antes…- Respondió ella. No supe si reír o llorar ante eso ¡Qué asco!

-No quiero saber tanto. Hanji, por favor, ve a dormir. Mañana lo puedes visitar si quieres- Suspiré.

-¡Idiota! ¡Harás que la mocosa vea cosas donde no las hay!- Gruñó él, enojado.

Sí, claro. Pero ya no era ni niña, ni idiota.

-¡Buenas noches!- Gritó Hanji, ignorándolo, guiñándome un ojo. Por favor ¿Alguien podría ser más estúpidamente obvio?

Aunque si algo se traían ese par, que alguien me librara de saberlo. O peor aún, de verlos.

-Bien, Heichou ¿Qué es lo que necesita?- Pregunté, mientras revisaba sus heridas.

-Necesito un baño. Y quiero que me expliques como mierda hacerlo en esta condición- Gruñó nuevamente.

Espero que no haya notado que casi le escupo en la cara de risa. El hombre más fuerte de la humanidad pidiéndole ayuda a la mocosa de mierda ¡Inimaginable!

-Espere un segundo ¿Necesita hacer sus necesidades, o asearse? – Le pregunté, ya que la pregunta se me hizo algo ambigua. El soltó un tsk y miró firmemente cualquier cosa, menos a mí.

-Las dos cosas, mocosa-

-Entendido-

Y el silencio se apoderó de ambos, como si ninguno de los dos supiera que hacer. Lo miré fijamente unos segundos y sonreí. A pesar de todo, el enano había recuperado el color en el rostro, lo que era una excelente señal.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa?- Preguntó, ahora mirándome a los ojos. Podía ser realmente intimidante.

-Estaba pensando, Heichou. Lo primero, llenaré la bañera. Luego lo dejaré en el inodoro y cuando esté listo, me avisa para entrar y ayudarle a asearlo-

Solté eso con tanta fluidez y claridad que me extrañó demasiado la cara de horror de Levi.

-¿Qué?- Fue lo único que salió de sus labios.

-Heichou, si cree que puede hacer todo eso solo… está muy equivocado- Le dije, mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Y quién demonios te crees…?-

Ese discurso de nuevo. No entendía el por qué tanto problema. Ningún paciente, en mis años de servicio, era tan problemático.

Gracias al cielo que Levi no enfermaba tanto.

-Me creo la jodida mejor medico dentro de las murallas. Y hará lo que yo diga porque el Comandante Erwin me dejó a cargo de usted y me matará si le ocurre algo-

Maldición. Que poca paciencia.

-Estas abusando de tu autoridad en este lugar, mocosa…- Soltó, mirándome.

-Buscaré a una enfermera capacitada que cumpla con sus peticiones. Si me disculpa…-

Basta. Ya era suficiente ¿Cómo podía ser un hombre tan jodidamente desesperante? Giré hacia la puerta y al tomar la manilla, nuevamente me habló.

-Lo haremos- Murmuró.

Al estar de espalda pude sonreír. Me lo imaginé no con su máscara de dureza, si no sonrojado como una quinceañera.

En silencio llené la bañera y junté varios jarrones con agua. Busque una esponja nueva, el gel de baño, todo lo necesario para dejar limpio al Heichou como nunca antes.

Lo ayudé a salir de la cama, llevándolo nuevamente como una princesa amargada. A pesar de ser solo un centímetro más alta que él, por los entrenamientos tenía la fuerza para cargar así a muchas personas. ¡Incluido Erwin!

El enano se tomó su tiempo en el baño. Mientras él estaba ocupado, llené la ficha que estaba al borde de la cama de Levi, para que Erwin no se molestara el día siguiente.

Seguramente todos estarían preocupados por el soldado más fuerte de la humanidad.

-¡Eh, mocosa!- Gritó. Entré nuevamente al baño y se veía estúpidamente divertido ahí sentado en el borde de la bañera. Seguramente no quería que lo encontrara sobre el inodoro todavía.

-Bien. Tengo que quitarle la ropa-

Su expresión de endureció al decir eso.

-¿Cómo están ellos?-

¿Eh? Por fin había preguntado por su equipo. Seguramente estaba demasiado estresado pensando en que lo vería desnudo en pocos minutos. Terminé de desabotonar su camisa y quitarla suavemente, antes de responder.

-Están bien, Heichou. Les di una pequeña charla hace un rato, estaban demasiado afligidos por lo sucedido. Son jóvenes con expectativas demasiado altas para ser recién llegados- Respondí, ahora quitando el pantalón del Heichou.

Él se tensó.

-Tal vez debería buscar a más gente- Respondió él.

-No lo creo- Respondí. Y me detuve, porque él estaba demasiado incomodo – Levi-Heichou, si prefiere, puedo llamar a un hombre para que haga esto. O puede intentarlo usted mismo si cierro los ojos… pero por favor, tranquilícese-

-Tu sabes el por qué todo esto, mocosa- Dijo suavemente.

-No las miraré y no haré preguntas como aquella vez. Se lo prometo, puedo vendarme los ojos si le hace sentir mejor- Le respondí, colocando una tela impermeable sobre las heridas, para que no se mojaran.

El bufó algo ¿Es que acaso me estaba insultando en francés? Pero rápidamente negó con la cabeza. Ese momento incomodo en donde hay que sacarle la ropa interior al Heichou es estresante.

Desde que comencé a ser más profesional en mi trabajo, nunca daba la mirada de análisis a la parte baja de los pacientes. Nunca. Porque era incómodo para ellos y para mí.

Pero Hanji metió demasiadas estupideces en mi cabeza.

Así que tomé aire y canté alguna canción mentalmente para terminar de quitarle la ropa y tomarlo nuevamente, para dejarlo descansar en el agua. Sobre todo él, que disfrutaba los baños más que ninguna persona en el mundo.

Y lo llené de gel de baño. Lavé su cabello y dejé que él terminara con otras partes.

-Heichou, dejare su ropa en la lavandería y traeré cosas limpias. Relájese, volveré en un momento-

Y salí disparada de ahí sin dejar si quiera que me respondiera. De camino me topé con Erwin, el que me citó en su oficina cuando todo eso terminara. A veces me daba algo de tristeza ver a un hombre tan vacío, consumido por su deber y su trabajo.

Ya con la ropa limpia del Heichou en una mano y una taza de té negro en la otra, me digné a volver. Coloqué un poco de la hierba al té para que pudiera descansar apropiadamente y aproveché de limpiar el cubo de basura en el baño, sin que Levi siquiera me notara un poco.

-Lo que haces es asqueroso ¿Cómo puedes aguantar?- Me preguntó, abriendo solo un ojo, mirándome fijamente.

-He perdido el asco por estas cosas, simplemente- Suspiré.

-Mocosa-

-¿Si?-

-Siento lo que pasó hace años-

¡¿Qué?! ¿Acaso se estaba disculpando por mi propio error? Me giré para mirarlo, completamente sorprendida, a lo que él bufó.

-Heichou, aquello fue mi culpa. No lo conocía tanto y cometí una imprudencia- Le dije, ayudándolo para que se levantara de la bañera. Ya debía salir de ahí o enfermaría. Enjuagué su cabello y su cuerpo antes de que él volviera a hablar.

-Eras una mocosa inexperta. Ahora eres solo una mocosa-

Me quedé helada. Simplemente lo envolví en una toalla y lo llevé hasta la cama en completo silencio. Comencé a secarlo y a vestirlo suavemente, mirando hacia el techo para que no se molestara.

-Eso quedó en el pasado. Me alegro que ese accidente no haya pasado a mayores. Usted sabe que siempre estaré a sus órdenes, ya sea luchando a su lado o cuidándolo- Respondí alegremente.

Vaya liberación. A veces Levi podía ser genial.

-Esa fue una respuesta vergonzosa, mocosa- Agregó. Pero solo me hizo gracia – La cuatro-ojos dice que te dejé una marca- Me miró fijamente, ya con su ropa para dormir puesta.

Parecía un niño.

-Sí, pero me hice otra encima, así que ya no se nota ¡No hay pruebas de lo que pasó!- Le dije.

-¿Cómo?-

-En la cama-

Mierda. No debía decir eso ¡Sonaba pésimo! Maldita conversación fluida.

-¿Y se puede saber qué tipo de cosas haces en la cama como para dejarte una cicatriz más grande? Recuerdo perfectamente cuando entraste en pánico por mi reacción, se te cayó uno de los jarrones y te herí con una de las partes de esa mierda –

No, Levi… no quería recordar aquella historia. Era una niña, a penas diecisiete años. Aquella vez, tuve miedo de ti. Exageradamente mucho.

Y todo por mi inocencia. Fue una simple pregunta '_¿Por qué esa cicatriz es tan grande?' ._

-Me enterré un resorte del colchón. Fin de la historia-

Él notó mi molestia rápidamente. Le ofrecí el té para que por lo menos tuviera algo en el estómago antes de dormir.

-Pensé que tal vez Erwin te mordió ahí- Me dijo con su voz acida.

Ah, claro. Seguramente pensó eso porque la cicatriz estaba en la parte baja del pecho izquierdo. Pero ese no era el punto ¿Qué historia se estaba inventando el enano?

-Lamento desmentir la causa de sus sueños húmedos, Heichou. Descanse y mañana a primera hora estaré aquí para revisarlo nuevamente. Buenas noches-

Me despedí de él de la manera más amable que encontré. El aun seguía algo sorprendido por mi respuesta, pero rápidamente volvió en sí.

-Buenas noches, mocosa de mierda-

Cerré la puerta suavemente. Me encaminé hasta la oficina de Erwin. Toqué dos veces, como siempre. Me tomé la libertad de prepararle un café de camino, por lo que abrí lentamente la puerta al escuchar el '_pase_'.

-Le preparé algo, Comandante. Debe de tener mucho trabajo- Le dije, sonriendo, para luego tomar asiento frente a él.

-Algo… pero ahora que estas aquí, mi pregunta de siempre me distrae, _Chiyu-chan_- Respondió con su agradable tono de interrogatorio. Me estaba jodiendo con ese apodo, al decirlo de manera burlesca.

-Han pasado años desde aquello. Lo que pasó es lo que dicen sus informes, Comandante- Respondí, desviando la mirada.

-En mis informes no aparece el por qué estuviste una semana encerrada en tu habitación, ._._._._. – Soltó.

- La presión. Las hormonas. No lo sé-

-¿Qué fue realmente lo que sucedió?-

Su tono paternal se había ido bastante lejos. Colocó una de sus manos en mi mejilla, acariciándola suavemente.

_Aquellos vacíos se llenaban el uno con el otro._

-Está bien. Confesaré todo. Pero mañana ¿Si? Ahora estoy agotada por todo lo que sucedió, Comandante - Murmuré, sonriéndole.

-A pesar de todo sigues llamándome Comandante- Soltó, riéndose – Pero ten en claro una cosa. Si mañana no me dices por qué la Policía Militar prácticamente te secuestró dos semanas, me encargaré de sacártelo por las buenas o por las malas- Y depositó un suave beso sobre mis labios.

Si los demás se enteraran…

-Entendido- Suspiré, poniéndome de pie.

-No he dicho que se puede retirar aun, _Sensei_-

Ese tono. Me gustaba perderme en aquellos ojos azules, que me recordaban… el mar. Lo que me había explicado aquel abuelo hace años. La libertad.

Volví a sentarme. Me esperaba una larga noche junto al Comandante de la Legión del Reconocimiento.

* * *

Hola! Muchisisisisísimas gracias por los Favs, los Follows y mis dos primeros Reviews! Que por cierto, respondo de inmediato:

**Menomy **Gracias. Estoy algo acostumbrada al drama, así que me di una oportunidad (?) para darle un poquillo de humor a mi vida. Espero que te guste este cap!

**Paloma12314** Jajaja, tu review me hizo reír mucho! Como ya dije, quería probar un poco de humor en este fic. Y he leído Roulette y ME ENCANTA. Debo leer el otro también!

Respecto al LevixLector, lo desarrollaré de a poco. Tal vez suframos un poco. Y no me odien por esta actualización!

Nos leemos!


	3. Chapter 3

**Capítulo III**

A veces me sentía demasiado solitaria a pesar de estar rodeada de gente en la Legión. Muchas personas pasaron sus días a mi lado, algunas aún estaban ahí. Incluso tuve mi propia tropa de soldados.

Nunca nada fue suficiente para llenar aquel vacío que seguía atormentándome día tras día.

Era un poco irónico que pensara eso de Erwin. Y lo conocía tanto, que sabía perfectamente que él pensaba lo mismo de mí.

Quizás por ello terminamos haciendo _esto_. Por lo menos esperó a que fuera mayor de edad para declarar sus intenciones ¡Que escondido se lo tenía! ¡Y yo, joven e inocente, ni cuenta me daba!

Lo nuestro era casi un trato. Una palabra de amigos, sin compromisos, sin sentimientos de por medio. Algo que simulara llenar el vacío que llevábamos en nuestros corazones.

Por lo menos nos divertíamos.

Me removí incomoda en la cama, debía dejar de pensar o me saldría humo de la cabeza. Ya casi pasaban tres años desde este secreto. Aunque Mike lo olía a leguas, Hanji lo preveía y Levi bromeara con nosotros.

Erwin estiró su brazo, apegándome a su cuerpo. La cama seguía tibia y las sabanas revueltas entre nuestras piernas estaban logrando que me congelara.

Y asesinaran el momento de pasión vivido previamente.

De todos modos no quería abrir los ojos, porque mi cerebro decía que prácticamente no había descansado nada, así que me acomodé nuevamente en los brazos del hombre que intentaba darme un poco de calor en ese momento.

**. . .**

El sueño perfecto. Llevaba semanas sin poder dormir de esa manera, por lo que cuando desperté por culpa de la tenue luz que entraba por el ventanal, sonreí.

Me senté en la cama intentando escapar de la prisión en la que me tenía Erwin. Lo observé mucho tiempo antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a funcionar. Su cabello rubio desordenado, daba risa. Y sus cejas.

Como reía cuando Levi le decía que él y sus cejas podían irse a la mierda.

Cejas… cejas… cejas… as… orugas.

Orugas.

¡Parecían orugas también!

-Buenos días-

-¡AH!-

Mierda. Que susto, joder. Erwin se desperezó antes de poder maravillarme con sus ojos azules y reírse de mi expresión de pánico.

-¿En que estabas pensando?- Me preguntó, frunciendo el ceño.

-Orugas- Respondí sin pensar ¡Por favor, cerebro, es hora de despertar también! – No, digo, que debo ir a ver a los pacientes ¿Le molesta si me retiro, Comandante? –

Daba la impresión de que me gustaba mucho ese juego. Cielos, si mi madre me escuchara.

Él sonrió nuevamente, se sentó en la cama, me dio un beso de despedida y eso era todo. _La parte buena de la rutina_.

Solo me coloqué la camisa y el pantalón, tome todas mis cosas y corrí hasta mi habitación. Daba gracias que por lo menos todo eso estuviera cerca, ya que si alguien me atrapaba, era soldado frita. Ahí me duché y me vestí como el médico decente que todos consideraban que era.

Y entré en cada una de las habitaciones. Soldados dándome los buenos días, otros roncando aun. El equipo de Operaciones Especiales conversaba animadamente en la habitación, por lo que solo quedaba una persona.

Levi.

Toqué la puerta un par de veces, pero no obtuve respuesta. Entré sin permiso, ya que… bueno, podía hacerlo.

Pero me quedé plasmada en la puerta un buen rato. Al lado de Levi estaba un bulto, que se movía irregularmente.

-¿Levi Heichou?-

Lo único que me faltó fue toser exageradamente para que me notara.

-… No te enseñaron a golpear la puerta, mocosa inútil ¡Largo!-

Buenos días para usted también, líder amargado.

-He venido por su revisión. No me iré a ninguna parte- Sonreí. Esa sonrisa con la que digo que se hace lo que yo quiero. Me acerqué a la ventana y abrí las cortinas, para que la luz del sol entrara y me ayudara a ver quién carajo estaba metido en la cama del Heichou.

Me senté junto a él y el bulto desapareció. ¿Es que acaso se estaba…? No.

No.

¡NO!

Cuando volví en sí, noté que me miraba fijamente a los ojos.

-¿Qué te pasa? Tu cara…-

Maldición. Me había sonrojado.

-¡Nada! Ahora por favor, siéntese y déjeme mirar las heridas- Chillé, como una jovencita asustada. Un tsk y una mirada pasiva.

Como siempre.

Obedeció y me permitió mirar sus heridas, ya más calmado que el día anterior. Al quitar el vendaje, las heridas del Heichou estaban casi listas para sacar los puntos y dejarlas al aire libre para que cicatrizaran mejor, con ayuda de ungüentos.

-Todo en orden, Levi-Heichou. Mi diagnóstico es positivo, eso sí, tiene prohibido realizar cualquier tipo de ejercicio durante una semana. Si no, su recuperación durara más tiempo y no quiere eso ¿Cierto?- Le pregunté inquisitivamente.

Nada de ejercicio significa NADA DE EJERCICIO.

-¿Qué insinúas, mocosa?-

Esos ojos grises se volvieron plateados en un segundo. Que alguien le enseñe a disimular, por favor.

-Nada. Ha quedado lo suficientemente claro, a menos que quiera que se lo dibuje, o algo- Respondí, ácidamente. Escuché una risita bajo la cama.

Maldición.

-Haré lo que digas mocosa, pero ahora lárgate. Tráeme algo de comer, o ve a joder a alguien más ¿Así tratas a la gente aquí?-

Levi, eres el ser más despreciable que ha pisado las murallas.

-Entendido, Heichou. Puede terminar su asunto con Hanji, vendrán otras personas a cuidarlo durante su estadía aquí. Ha acabado con mi paciencia-

Ojalá el enano hubiera estado tras la puerta para sacarle la nariz con el portazo que di. Se podían ir todos al carajo oficialmente.

Caminé rápidamente por los pasillos del Centro de Salud para no escuchar la voz de mierda que venía tras de mí.

-Chiyu-chan…. ¡Eh, ._._._._.!- Me gritaba Hanji, al parecer, corriendo tras de mí.

-¿Qué quieres, Hanji?- Pregunté girándome bruscamente. Nuestras frentes se tocaron levemente, por la velocidad a la que ella venia corriendo. Di un paso hacia atrás, molesta.

-No te enojes, Chiyu ¡Perdón!- Soltó ella alegremente. De donde sacaba tanta energía esa mujer.

-No me enojo por lo que te traes con Levi. Me enojo porque estoy intentando cuidar del enano que tal vez nos saque de este encierro… Compórtate, mujer- Respondí, mirándola fijamente. Pero ella no me prestaba atención, como siempre.

-Chiyu-chan- Soltó, acercándose a mí.

¿Qué, ahora quería también algo conmigo?

-Maldición, Hanji…- Desvié la mirada, notoriamente nerviosa.

-Tienes un… ¡Tienes un chupetón en el cuello!-

Mi alma salió de mi cuerpo. Sentí como todo el calor de mi cuerpo desaparecía. Ni siquiera sonrojada, no, peor aún.

Muerta en vida.

-¡Seguro que me picó algo!- Grité.

Grité como una loca. Y eso fue lo peor, como si la loca cuatro ojos fuera tonta.

-… ¡Lo sabía, ._._._._.! – Esta vez ella me gritó. Pero me tomó las manos y me sonreía, se veía demasiado feliz para como asumir el notición que seguramente, tenía en mente – Jodido Er-

Para, maldición. Mi mano tapó completamente su boca, mientras ella tosía y se quejaba por la fuerza de mi acción. Cuando se calmó y de mis ojos salió fuego, ella asintió y se quedó callada.

-Podremos hablar de esto en otro momento- Le dije, girando nuevamente, para completar mis tareas diarias.

-Hablaremos- Repitió ella, sonriente como siempre.

Y me alejé de ahí para hacer de mi trabajo, una manera de no pensar. Hasta que Don Cejotas apareció para citarme en su oficina durante el almuerzo.

Aunque aquello no era para divertirnos. Era para torturarme con mis recuerdos.

Toqué la puerta dos veces. Entré y de mi boca salió un gran suspiro, por lo que Erwin me regañó con la mirada. Muchas veces le había mentido con contarle la verdad.

Pero esta vez de verdad lo haría.

-Soy todo oídos- Me dijo, extendiéndome una taza de café recién hecho.

-Bien… Erwin, tu sabes que jamás he sido demasiado abierta con mis asuntos… y ahora entenderás el por qué-

Su mirada se endureció. Y comencé mi discurso.

** ::: ~ **_Recuerdo_**~ :::**

Corría el año 843. Tres años como recluta en la Legión de Reconocimiento, a punto de cumplir dieciocho años en un día de crudo invierno para todas las personas residentes dentro de las murallas.

En aquellos años corría por los pasillos buscando enfermos a quienes ayudar. Y en cuanto salí por las grandes puertas del Cuartel de la Legión, La Policía Militar conversaba con el Comandante Erwin y con Levi.

Y de pronto ambos me dieron una mirada de terror. Uno de aquellos soldados, con su escopeta en las manos, se acercó hasta mí.

- ._._._._. ._._._._. ¿Correcto?- Me preguntó.

-¡Sí!- Respondí, ofreciendo mi corazón, como me enseñaron.

-Acompáñanos-

-¿Eh?-

-Acompáñanos, mocosa-

Vaya. Eso no era una petición, era una orden. Solo miré a Erwin, quien asintió suavemente. Y de pronto Levi se acercó hasta mí con unas hojas en las manos, golpeando duramente mi pecho con ellas.

-Tienes trabajo, niña inútil- Me dijo. Y desapareció. La mano de uno de los soldados tomó mi brazo, mientras sujetaba aquellas hojas y de mala forma me metían a un carruaje.

Allí lo entendí todo.

Uno de los nobles se encontraba enfermo y necesitaban a alguien que lo salvara.

De hecho, era vida por vida. Si todo salía bien, volvía tranquilamente a la Legión con los beneficios que la Policía Militar y el noble me darían.

Si fallaba, me ejecutaban.

De pronto una lágrima cayó sobre aquellas instrucciones. Los soldados cuchichearon y rieron en mi cara, la cara de una joven que tenía terror por lo que sucedería.

Ningún nombre, ni localización, ni mayor información podrían ayudarme para por lo menos saber si podría huir.

Estaba jodida.

Ya de noche y dormitando en el carruaje, se detuvo estrepitosamente. Me hicieron una seña para que bajara y lo hice sin más.

De pronto, todos ofrecían su corazón, menos yo.

-El Comandante Nile Dawk te acompañara desde ahora en adelante- Susurró uno de los soldados, dándome un golpe en el hombro.

Con ese nombre, obligatoriamente debía ofrecer mi corazón. Pero él no se veía como el resto de los soldados, a pesar de su mirada dura, no parecía ser igual de turbio que los demás.

Caminé junto a él a solas, mientras todos los soldados tomaban diferentes rumbos. Entramos a una sala de estar tan lujosa, que daba un poco de miedo. Él se sentó al lado de una taza de té servida, mientras yo seguía de pie, asustada y hambrienta, para mi desgracia.

-He escuchado mucho de ti por medio de Erwin-

De pronto inicio una conversación demasiado casual, por lo que realmente me asusté más aún.

-Es un honor, Comandante- Respondí, tomando una posición militar, con las piernas algo separadas y las manos atrás.

-Siéntate-

-Sí, Comandante-

Y me senté junto a él, en el lado contrario de la mesa. Intentando mantener la compostura.

Para cuando el comenzó con su té, a la sala entró un jodido banquete demasiado grande para dos personas.

¿Por qué demonios no guardaban esas cosas y ayudaban a la gente que realmente lo necesitara?

-Come- Dijo nuevamente. Frente a mi descansaba un platillo de carne, ensaladas y arroz. Años sin probar la carne. La primera y última vez fue cuando Erwin aprobó mi solicitud del Centro de Salud.

Comí suavemente, fingiendo ser una señorita, sin parecer demasiado desesperada. Él sonreía y me observaba esporádicamente.

Y cuando terminé, abrió la boca nuevamente.

-La verdad, ._._._._. , es que no es un noble cualquiera quien necesita de tu ayuda. Es el Rey-

Mierda. Casi devuelvo toda la comida en dos segundos. Creo que palidecí y comencé a sudar excesivamente.

¿Era una broma?

-Entendido- Respondí, mirándolo fijamente.

-Hoy descansarás aquí. Se te ha asignado una habitación, mañana a primera hora el Rey te atenderá en su habitación para que lo revises. En la tarde nos darás una respuesta y te puedes ir en cuanto él se recupere-

Ninguna referencia a que si le pasaba algo, yo tampoco me iba de ahí. O tal vez saldría, pero envuelta en una manta y con un arreglo de flores y mi capa de regalo para mi madre.

-¡Si, Comandante!- Fue lo que pude decir, antes de que él se parara y una asistente me indicara el camino a mi habitación.

Desde ahí, creo que lloré hasta dormir y cuando me despertaron aquel día en la mañana, supe que era mi fin. La misma asistente me encamino hasta donde el Rey descansaba.

Y cuando entré ahí, mínimo dos de los soldados me apuntaron con sus armas.

Claro, por la fama que llevaba la Legión del Reconocimiento.

-Retírense- Soltó una voz gastada, demasiado mayor para lo que me imaginaba. Sin chistar las órdenes se cumplieron. Irónico, dejarlo solo con una niña.

Me acerqué hasta el para juntar mis manos y hacer una reverencia en la cual bajé casi toda mi espalda. Cuando volví a una posición normal, el seguía mirándome fijamente, inexpresivo.

-Buenos días, Señor- Le dije, como para romper la tensión que se había formado.

-Haz lo tuyo, mocosa- Respondió.

Como era de esperarse de un trasero que ha estado en la realeza toda la vida. Primero que nada, analicé la habitación. A su lado, en la mesita de noche, había un té de hierbas servido, aun humeante. Bajo eso, un cubo de basura, al parecer, recientemente usado.

Me acerqué a él, quitando las mantas.

Abrí su camisa para tocar su abdomen, puesto que se notaba que el dolor era estomacal.

-Señor ¿Cuántos días lleva con dolor de estómago? ¿Recuerda cuál fue el día en que comenzó a vomitar?-

-Casi cuatro. Y ayer en la noche fue el primero- Respondió sin problema. Pero en cuanto toqué la parte inferior derecha de su abdomen, su expresión cambió notoriamente. Toqué su frente, tenía fiebre, pero era algo leve.

-¿Alguna otra molestia, a parte del dolor focalizado?- Volví a preguntar, ya cerrando su camisa, para largarme de ahí y comunicar la urgencia de aquel problema.

-No-

-Bien. Por ahora, le recomiendo que no se levante de la cama. Todo lo que tenga que hacer, debe pedirle ayuda a alguien. Informaré de esto de inmediato-

Logré conectar las palabras, porque la vida de él, junto con la mía, peligraba.

-¿Puedes arreglarlo?-

-Si. Pero debo realizar una operación-

Su expresión cambió completamente, como si entendiera la gravedad del asunto. Algo, como una súplica, podía ver en su mirada.

-Ve- Me dijo.

Informar aquello al Comandante se volvió un caos. Primero, no me creía. Luego, se asustó. Decidimos que mi jodido informe se realizaría después de la operación, pero ya sabía las consecuencias si fallaba.

De pronto algo muy parecido a una de las salas de la Legión fue acondicionado como quirófano en donde se acomodó al Rey para comenzar a operar.

Pero tras de mí, cuatro soldados de la Policía Militar vigilaban que no hiciera ninguna estupidez. En la primera inyección, donde poco menos debía gritar para que era cada una, uno de los jodidos estúpidos disparó su escopeta.

La bala se incrustó en uno de las murallas. Y yo tenía el cañón ardiendo en la frente.

-Estaba probando que tu sedante fuera efectivo, mocosa-

Y se atrevió a reír.

Luego el mismo imbécil estaba haciendo arcadas al ver como extirpaba el apéndice.

Mínimo estuve dos horas allí dentro, con la presión del momento, pareciendo una gelatina. Ya más tarde me permitieron descansar, cuando el Rey estuvo bien.

Realizar el informe fue lo más simple de todo.

Y esperar que la herida cicatrizara y la evolución del hombre, calmó los ánimos.

Luego de dos extensas semanas donde olvidé lo que era dormir, el Rey me llamó ahora más tranquilo, sentado en una silla, observando la nieve caer desde un gran ventanal.

Cuando me hizo una seña para acercarme a él, pensé que me agradecería por lo que hice.

Que ingenua.

Me jaló del cabello, acercándome a él.

-Niña, nunca confíes en nadie, ni dejes que te hagan daño. Mírame, el hombre más poderoso dentro de las murallas y el único preocupado por mi salud, el Comandante de la Policía Militar. Algún día tú también estarás sola, nunca en tu vida encontraras aquello que llene el vacío, arriesgando tu miserable vida en La Legión de Reconocimiento. Destinada a estar sola por el resto de tus vidas-

Motivante discurso para una niña de esa edad. Lástima que se incrustó en mi corazón como una daga.

-Señor…- Chillé, asustada. El me soltó, indicando que me largara. Y lo hice.

El carruaje me esperaba, esta vez, para volver a mi lugar. El Comandante me miraba fijamente, notando algo, mientras me acompañaba en mi vuelta a la realidad.

-Al Cuartel de la Legión de Reconocimiento se enviará tu pago y recompensa. Por mi parte, agrego plena cooperación de mis tropas para lo que necesites. Pero solo para ti, ._._._._. –

Claro. Como si eso sirviera mucho.

-Entendido, Comandante-

Esas fueron las únicas palabras que cruzamos hasta que llegue al Cuartel. Ahí, me despedí realizando el saludo. La Legión completa me recibió, pero apenas pude llegar a mi habitación, me quedé ahí una semana exacta.

Pensar no me dejaba dormir, ni dormir me permitía pensar.

Estaba casi en un trance. A veces Erwin me visitaba y se quedaba en silencio, observándome. Hanji me hablaba y se enojaba porque no respondía.

Hasta que una noche, Levi tiró la puerta de mi habitación al suelo. Me cargó sobre su hombro y me lanzó en el césped cubierto de nieve.

La luna estaba llena.

-Eh, mocosa de mierda. Ya es suficiente- Gritó, furioso.

Mi mano subió, como queriendo atrapar la luna con mis dedos.

-¡Basta!-

De pronto, su mano golpeó la mía, bajándola hasta el suelo. Eso dolió. Luego comenzaron las patadas.

Escuchaba los gritos de Erwin, maldiciéndolo. Hanji intentando detenerlo mientras otros reclutas conseguían ponerme de pie.

Ya no se habla de aquello en la Legión. Los reclutas que lo vivieron ya están muertos. Y por otro lado, porque nadie entiende que siga, a pesar de los años, agradeciéndoselo.

Ese fue el regalo de cumpleaños que Levi me dió.

****** ::: ~ **_Fin del Recuerdo_**__****~ :::**

Notoriamente Erwin nadaba en mis sentimientos. Me veía ridícula ahí, llorando, como una niña pequeña. El silencio fue nuestro aliado, mientras él me abrazaba, yo me dejaba hacer.

El Rey seguía teniendo razón.

Nada ni nadie llenaba ese vacío.

-Por eso tengo tanto resentimiento contra él. A pesar de todo, mató a todos los refugiados en esa misión suicida… Erwin, tuve su vida en mis manos…- Murmuré.

-Tranquila-

-El abuelo…-

-Aquel abuelo dijo que conocerías a su nieto-

-Si. Decía que era algo débil y torpe, pero que conseguiría estar en nuestras filas. Y me encargó una misión… entregarle ese libro-

Con aquella esperanza me mantuve con vida en la Legión.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

El año 850 llegó a nuestras vidas.

A veces me quedaba mirando fijamente un punto y recordaba aquella conversación. Años pasaron desde ese momento, por lo que ahora, me preocupaba de otras cosas mas importantes.

Emocionada por la próxima misión fuera de las murallas que me esperaba, el Líder Amargado me hacía enojar como solo él podía hacerlo.

-No. Tu no iras- Me dijo, rechazando mi solicitud.

Y con esas palabras, estampé la puerta en su nariz. Como lo deseé siempre.

* * *

_*Explicación*_

_La primera parte es la continuación del capitulo anterior._

_La segunda parte es un recuerdo._

_La tercera parte es la continuación del capitulo, situándonos ya en el año donde aparece Eren y esas cosas._

Hola! Les dejo un nuevo cap de esta historia tan kawaii desu nee... ok no. Gracias por los favs, los follows y los reviews! Me alegran el día !

**Loca Bionica **Gracias! Esa es mi misión, lograr que se rían un poco. Lamento este cap dramático, pero era para explicarles un poco el por qué la personalidad de... tí (?)

**Menomy **Jajaja La verdad, tenia dos capítulos listos. Así por si no les gustaba, lo dejaba ahí xD

**AnniM **Si, me gusta mas la idea de desarrollarlo de a poco, pero ya se viene!

**Paloma12314 **Claro, Cejotas metiendo sus Cejotas donde no debe! Siento si este no quedó tan gracioso, pero ya di mis explicaciones. Intentaré dedicar uno hasta que se hagan de risa (?)

Pues me despido.

Nos leemos en un próximo capitulo!


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo IV**

Un día desastroso debía terminar por lo menos con una noche divertida. Entre miradas cómplices en la cena, Erwin y yo tomamos el mismo camino hasta su habitación. Una de esas supuestas reuniones en donde los soldados comentaban que la pobre Sensei era esclavizada para encontrar curas para los soldados más graves.

Pero nada agradable salió de aquellos hermosos labios, distrayéndome de quitar su camisa de forma desesperada.

-Hanji- Susurró, mientras tomaba nuevamente mis labios.

El maldito cejas de oruga dijo _Hanji. _Abrí los ojos de forma exagerada, no por celos, si no por semejante descubrimiento.

Me largué a reír mientras volvía a abotonar su camisa, dejándolo ordenado y perfecto como siempre. Eso se acababa ahí en ese instante.

De pronto mi risa desapareció.

-Erwin ¿Te das cuenta que te has estado mintiendo a ti mismo todos estos años conmigo?- Solté de repente, bastante furiosa.

-Yo… lo siento… no quise…-

¡Agh! Como podía ser tan estúpido, maldición. Titubear de esa manera lo único que logró fue desesperarme más. Me arreglé un poco para salir de ahí y largarme, pero él me detuvo sujetando mi brazo izquierdo.

-Suéltame- Murmuré.

-No irás a ningún lado así. Tranquilízate, luego puedes salir-

-Y una mierda, Erwin. No tengo ganas de ver tu cara de estúpido ahora-

Pero eso hizo que solo endureciera el agarre y comenzara a hacerme daño.

-¡Deja de resistirte!-

-¡Para, maldición! Me dijiste Hanji. Eso significa algo, idiota-

Mi puño derecho se cerró y fue a parar en la mejilla del rubio, dejándolo en el suelo. Vaya, a veces podía tener mucha fuerza. Abrir la puerta de la habitación fue lo peor, Levi y Hanji estaban en la oficina del Comandante.

Mierda.

Escucharon todo.

-Chiyu…- Soltó Hanji, sonrojada.

-._._._._. , quédate ahí- Soltó Levi, frunciendo el ceño.

Pero simplemente corrí hasta mi habitación. En dos segundos me coloqué el equipo de maniobras, tomé un caballo y salí al bosque para despejar mi mente.

Ya era de noche y veía poco y nada, pero necesitaba eso.

Algo que me distrajera.

Escuchar el sonido del gas, las cuerdas enganchándose en los árboles y los grillos acompañando mi huida, dieron frutos como la terapia más efectiva del mundo. Ya no me sentía tan agobiada, pero debía encontrar una solución para esos dos.

O mejor no intentar meter la nariz donde no debo.

Avancé tanto que se me acabaron los árboles para trepar. Caí de mala manera al suelo, apoyando torpemente mi pie izquierdo, cargando todo el peso ahí.

Cuando estaba nerviosa podía ser realmente idiota. Gracias al cielo que el jodido lago donde pasaba las penas estaba cerca.

Caminé torpemente por el césped hasta llegar a la orilla de aquellas aguas cristalinas que me esperaban. Me senté, quitando la bota de mi tobillo dañado.

Ya se había formado un hematoma.

Me recosté mirando la luna. Ella siempre tenía las respuestas para todo el desastre que habitaba en mi mente desde que era parte de la Legión, y sobre todo, a falta de mi madre. Casi era inevitable intentar atraparla con las manos…

Mi madre siempre decía que entrar a la Legión de Reconocimiento sería demasiado sacrificado, que estaría rodeada de dolor y sufrimiento, pero que todo eso valdría la pena y encontraría mi motivo para seguir.

_Un algo y un alguien._

Algún día encontraría a alguien que realmente valiera todo ese sufrimiento.

-Oye, pedazo de mierda ¿Qué se supone que haces huyendo de esa manera?-

Levi me atrapó volando bajo, provocando de diera un respingo sobre mi misma. A pesar de los años, no entendía como una persona tan pequeña podía ser tan jodida.

De un segundo a otro estaba sentado a mi lado, esperando seguramente una respuesta.

-Heichou, ellos están juntos hace años, incluso antes de que yo llegara a la Legión… ¿Cómo no se dieron cuenta antes? ¿Por qué decidieron estar con otras personas en vez de seguir sus sentimientos?-

La cursilería más empalagosa del día salió de mi boca, inevitablemente sorprendiendo a Levi. Ya no tenía que intentar ocultar más que él tenía encuentros con Hanji.

-Seguramente porque son el par de idiotas más grandes con los que desgraciadamente tuve que encontrarme. Y si no te conociera, pensaría o que te enamoraste del Capitán Cejotas o que estas preñada, mocosa- Respondió.

Una risita salió de mi más profundo ser, sacando un chasquido de lengua del hombre.

-Erwin no es mi tipo. Y hace años inventé una inyección que inhibe el sangrado. La misma inyección que evita que usted sea padre, Heichou- Le dije, sentándome y mirándolo fijamente hacia los ojos.

Hizo una mueca de asco con la que reí más aún. Al parecer hablar sobre secreciones femeninas le provocó molestias en su interior.

-Eres como un libro abierto para nosotros. Te vimos crecer, mocosa. Te he visto como caes profundo en el lodo y como sales de ahí. He visto como pierdes tropas completas, como salvas vidas inexistentes. El dolor. Y te sigues riendo como una niña-

Mi sonrisa se apagó. Pensé que luego de mi experiencia con el Rey, ya nadie podía ver mis expresiones más sinceras.

-Levi…-

Joder. A la mierda el protocolo, su nombre se me escapó debido a sus palabras. El desvió la mirada, rodando los ojos.

-Te lo digo por si piensas que lo que pasó con esos imbéciles es motivo para hundirte en la mierda, no para que te enamores de mí, mocosa-

Ah, ahí estaba el humor faltante en sus palabras. Coloqué mi bota nuevamente en su lugar e intenté ponerme de pie, para mi mala suerte, haciendo el ridículo frente al hombre más fuerte de la humanidad.

El día en que alguna mujer se enamore de Levi, tendría que crear el centro psiquiátrico de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

-¿Qué tienes, mocosa?- Preguntó, ayudándome a mantener el equilibrio.

-Me caí- Susurré, con las mejillas encendidas - ¡Pero no es nada! – Chillé.

-La tercera idiota del cuarteto- Suspiró.

No había que preguntar quién era el cuarto integrante. Desde el principio, siempre estuvimos los cuatro juntos.

-Lo sé. Y que me digan _Chiyu_ me hace la más idiota de los cuatro- Refunfuñé, esta vez, cojeando a su lado.

-Cada uno escogió un apodo para ti. Ganaba el más horrible… ya ves, la cuatro ojos de mierda y sus ideas de mierda-

¡Vaya! Esa historia no la sabía. Coloque una expresión que exigía que siguiera hablando. De pronto se detuvo, colocándose frente a mí, de espalda, agachándose un poco.

Ya habíamos llegado al bosque.

-¿Qué?- Pregunté.

-Sube- Ordenó.

Mejillas color carmesí en dos segundos. Como podía avergonzarme por un acto de camaradería como ese. Acaté la orden del Heichou, rodeando su cuello con mis brazos.

Como era apenas un centímetro más bajo que yo, con suerte me levantó del suelo. Pero el jodido enano tenía mucha fuerza.

De pronto el gas y las cuerdas apagaron el silencio que nos rodeaban.

-Hanji propuso llamarte _Chiyu_, que significa curación, por lo que haces. Erwin dijo _Pismire_, que significa hormiga, por lo jodidamente obsesiva con el trabajo que eres. Y yo solo pensé en _Le guérisseur des âmes_, pero nunca lo dije, porque era una estupidez apodar a la nueva soldado que seguramente moriría a los pocos días de entrar en la Legión. Nos tapaste la boca a muchos, mocosa de mierda-

Por favor alguien despiérteme de ese sueño. Escuchar a Levi hablar como una persona decente era lo mejor que me pasaba en mucho tiempo.

Pero de igual modo me incomodó su repentina sinceridad.

-Heichou ¿Qué significa _Le guérisseur des âmes_?- Pregunté imitando a la perfección el acento del ojigris. No me respondió en todo el camino.

De hecho me cargó en silencio hasta mi habitación, en donde me recostó sobre la cama y salió un par de minutos, volviendo con una adormecida Hanna.

-¡No era necesario despertar a Hanna por esto!- Chillé, quitando suavemente mi bota para que la joven pudiera ayudarme un poco. El chasqueó la lengua, sentándose en el único sillón que adornaba mi habitación.

-Nada de tonterías, Sensei. Si Levi-Heichou ha pedido mi ayuda debe ser algo complicado-

-Solo es un rasguño, Hanna-

-Entonces debo revisarla-

-Puedo hacerlo sola-

-._._._._. , ¿Puedes dejar que la mocosa trabaje tranquila?-

Vaya. Ahora la mocosa era Hanna, no yo. Eso me alegró un poco.

Cuando Hanna tocó la zona del tobillo puse el grito en el cielo, literalmente.

-Tiene un hematoma. No es un rasguño, es un esguince, ._._._._.-sensei – Soltó la joven saliendo de la habitación. Maldición, siempre la subestimaba.

-Nunca imaginé que rugieras de ese modo por solo un _rasguño-_ Comentó Levi, acentuando irónicamente la última palabra.

-No quería que usted se enterara. Así nunca podré salir de las murallas- Gruñí levemente mirando fijamente los ojos plata que me acosaban en ese minuto.

Hanna interrumpió nuestra conversación con una pequeña bolsa de hielo y una jeringa en la mano. Levi se puso de pie, dándonos la espalda, fingiendo que revisaba mis libros.

El enano podía ser una princesa cuando quería.

La inyección provoco que la zona se adormeciera y tal vez, todo eso sanara más rápido. Colocó el hielo sobre el hematoma, para después ayudarme a quitar la ropa para acomodarme y dormir.

Ni siquiera me percaté si Levi estaba mirando o no.

-Todo en orden. Mañana a primera hora estaré aquí. Descanse- Murmuró la rubia, arropándome en la cama. Como se daba vuelta el mundo, maldición.

-Gracias, Hanna- Murmuré de vuelta.

Levi caminó hasta la cama, sentándose en el borde de ella.

-La cicatriz es jodidamente grande- Soltó, mirándome fijamente.

¡Enano mirón! Me vio desnuda.

-Heichou, de verdad, no sé cómo creyó esa estupidez del resorte de la cama. Siempre fue así de grande, solo que usted, por la crisis del momento, no se dio cuenta-

Ya que estábamos con las confesiones, era mi turno de ser realmente sincera. Su expresión cambio de sorprendido a decepcionado en un par de segundos, como era de esperarse.

-Serás mentirosa, basura…-

-Es mejor que sepa la verdad. Y deje de sentirse culpable por eso-

El cansancio me estaba ganando, por lo que cerré los ojos.

-Mocosa-

-¿Si?-

-_Le guérisseur des âmes_ significa Sanadora de Almas-

Lo último que escuché fue el soplido que dio Levi para apagar la vela de mi habitación.

**.**

**…**

**.**

Nunca había escrito tantas solicitudes en una misma semana. Por lo menos le presentaba a Levi dos veces al día el por qué debía asistir a esa misión fuera de las murallas.

Erwin también se había cansado de decirme que no luego de mi lesión.

Con los puños apretados, caminé por el Cuartel de la Legión, maldiciendo al aire, golpeando fuertemente el suelo con mis botas.

El portazo al que ya todos se habían acostumbrado se repitió nuevamente, esta vez, en mi habitación. Golpeé la muralla con mis nudillos hasta provocarme heridas.

Solo eso me calmó.

Miré hacia todos lados, buscando algo que me distrajera. Aquel libro destacó por sobre los demás en mi biblioteca. Ese en donde aparecía la información del océano de fuego, continentes de hielo… el mar.

La libertad.

-Abuelo… a ti te importaría una mierda que él sea el más fuerte de todos… lo regañarías de igual modo por no dejar que salga de esta jaula… - Murmuré suavemente.

Aquel abuelo se encariñó conmigo por el simple hecho de protegerlo con mi vida… a él y a los refugiados, los niños que jugaron conmigo de pequeños… todos muertos por culpa del Rey. Sus palabras todavía resonaban en mi mente.

_'El… es un poco torpe. Pero tiene la fuerza de voluntad y la inteligencia suficiente para estar en tus tropas algún día. Dale esto a __**Armin**__.'_

El mocoso aun no aparecía, demasiado joven para estar en nuestras filas. Aunque deseo con todas mis fuerzas por lo menos cumplir con la tarea que su abuelo me dejó, ya que si quiera pude salvarlo…

-Eh, mocosa, llevas ese genio de mierda desde varios días ¿Acaso no has podido ir al baño?-

Levi no conocía el significado de la puerta cerrada. Simplemente la pateó para abrirla y sentarse en mi cama, observándome fijamente mientras devolvía el libro a su lugar, disipando mis pensamientos.

-Heichou… salgo a penas una vez al año de las murallas. Y a pesar de que mi cargo sea la curación… me uní a la Legión para luchar también- Le respondí, devolviéndole la mirada.

De pronto él se puso de pie, cerrando la puerta. Volvió a sentarse en mi cama y chasqueó la lengua.

-Suena como si tuvieras muchas ganas de morir. Pensé que tal vez te falta una parte importante de Erwin por ahí…-

Maldito enano sin filtro. Le dediqué una mirada de pocos amigos para luego cruzarme de brazos.

-Eso ha terminado. Y usted lo sabe- Susurré. Claro que él lo sabía.

Si el motivo de todo… era Hanji.

-Ahora estas más sola que una viuda en la cama, mocosa- Soltó, como si se creyera el bromista más gracioso de la vida. Rodé los ojos al ver su expresión. No estaba hablando solamente de mí.

Él había quedado en la misma situación.

-Necesito salir de las murallas, Heichou. Quiero investigar, necesito provisiones para mis medicamentos… y quiero que el aire golpee mi cara de vez en cuando-

Sinceridad ante todo. Tal vez eso funcionaria para que el maldito enano me llevara a la expedición.

-Te he dicho innumerables veces que ya hay soldados que se harán cargo de eso. Y entiende, mocosa de mierda, que eres más útil aquí que allá fuera-

Levi se puso de pie, encaminándose hacia la ventana. Pasó un dedo por el borde, seguramente para revisar si estaba sucio. Miraba fuera, perdido en sus pensamientos.

-¿Puedo por lo menos acompañarlos hasta la puerta?- Susurré, algo apenada.

-Si intentas salir, te mato- Bufó.

Reí antes sus palabras, a veces me daba la impresión que tras tanto malos tratos, siempre ha intentado cuidarme. Qué tontería…

Sus ojos grises estaban sobre mí en ese instante.

-Entendido, Heichou- Respondí. Me coloqué a su lado, mirando la vieja biblioteca que me acompañaba todos los días, mientras él seguía observando fuera.

-¿Dolió?-

De repente su voz quebró el agradable silencio. Levi provocó en mi demasiados tipos de dolor. Tantos, que no tenía idea que cual hablaba.

-¿A qué se refiere?- Pregunté confundida.

-Que dijera su nombre-

Ah, _eso_. Nuevamente solté una carcajada. Me senté en la cama y él me siguió, como si luego de tanto tiempo quisiera saberlo todo.

-La verdad, no. Nunca me involucré sentimentalmente con Erwin más allá de la amistad que aún tenemos… Y la bofetada se la llevó por no ser sincero consigo mismo… y encerrarse en su mundo- Respondí, algo enojada.

Instintivamente miré mi mano derecha.

-La loca de mierda también lo hizo, varias veces, pero no le presté la importancia que tú le diste… -

¡Asombroso! Levi se estaba abriendo un poquito. Ahora que lo pienso… seguramente los cuatro estábamos buscando un refugio.

Aunque claro, hicimos una pésima elección de parejas.

-Tiempo al tiempo. Esos dos ya se darán el tiempo de hablar sobre ellos- Murmuré suavemente.

De pronto el me miró de una manera seria, como si quisiera decirme algo importante.

-._._._._. , vine por algo importante. Tienes que elegir una nueva tropa que te acompañe en las expediciones-

-No…-

¡No! Todo menos eso, Heichou… bien podía hacer ese trabajo yo sola. Los soldados que se dedicaban a la curación eran inexpertos fuera de las murallas y todos morían.

Siempre el mismo ciclo.

Los conocía, me encariñaba, íbamos a una misión, morían.

-Dos mocosos del ciclo 103 se ofrecieron voluntariamente. Tú debes elegir dos más-

Levi me dejó sola en la habitación.

A diferencia del equipo de Operaciones Especiales de Levi o el equipo de Investigación de Hanji, el equipo de Sanación, del que estaba a cargo, no era tan interesante para los reclutas.

Porque debían saber luchar y sanar al mismo tiempo. Era más difícil para ellos y todos querían salir y matar titanes.

Esa era la motivación de los jóvenes inexpertos.

Ninguno pensaba en todo lo que hacíamos tras las expediciones.

Esos jovencitos debían tener a penas dieciséis años, comparados con los veinticuatro que pesan en mi espalda en este momento. Hanna era el soldado del equipo de Sanación más antigua que quedaba, la que ha visto pasar a muchos reclutas junto a mí.

La rubia que estaba en mis pensamientos tocó la puerta, indicándome que debía ir al comedor. Seguramente Erwin juntó a todos los posibles candidatos ahí para que yo eligiera, como si fueran una prenda de ropa.

Aun seguía cojeando, no pasaba ni una semana desde mi accidente, pero ya podía mantenerme de pie por lo menos.

Llegue a duras penas al comedor. Ahí, todos realizaron el saludo de la Legión al verme entrar.

-Buenos días, jóvenes- Saludé, realizando el gesto también. Ellos sonrieron -¿Quiénes son los voluntarios?- Pregunté, tomando una ficha en mi mano para comenzar a realizar notas de cada uno.

-¡Nosotros, Sensei!-

Ante mí, sobresaliendo de los demás, un joven alto de cabello castaño y una jovencita de cabello anaranjado de la misma altura que su compañero, levantaron sus manos.

-¿Algún otro voluntario? No quiero obligar a nadie – Sonreí.

-Yo, Sensei- Soltó un muchacho de cabello negro azabache, un poco más pequeño que los anteriores.

-¡Yo!-

La voz chillona de una muchacha pelirroja invadió mis oídos.

-Entendido. El resto puede retirarse-

Solo con esa frase el comedor se vació. Los cuatro soldados se colocaron frente a mí en el orden en el cual decidieron unirse a mi tropa. Me senté mientras ellos se presentaban.

-¡Kaito Matsuki, tercer lugar en la tropa de reclutas 103!-

Según su ficha, el joven tenía diecisiete años. Su cabello era corto ordenado, sus ojos del mismo color que su cabello acompañaban su armoniosa cara, pero su nombre no denotaba ninguna apariencia oriental en su físico. Medía 1.68 y pesaba 65 kg.

-¡Adelein Wright, séptimo lugar en la tropa de reclutas 103!-

La joven tenía el cabello anaranjado largo amarrado en una coleta y sus ojos dorados resaltaban la belleza de su rostro, mirándome intensamente. Dieciséis años recién cumplidos, 1.68 de altura y 60 kg de peso.

-¡Eithan Prigman, quinto lugar en la tropa de reclutas 101!-

El pelinegro se veía algo más tenso que los demás, pero sus ojos de color violeta brillaron cuando le dediqué una sonrisa. Su cabello algo largo y desordenado llamó mi atención. Tenía dieciocho años, medía 1.65 y pesaba 61 kg.

-¡Irina Kozlov, primer lugar en la tropa de reclutas 100!-

¡Vaya! Incluso yo le dedique una mirada de sorpresa a aquella pelirroja. Las apariencias siempre me engañan, al parecer.

La joven tenía el cabello largo, un mechón cubría uno de sus ojos color azul, pero sonreía alegremente a sus compañeros a pesar de la mirada de sorpresa de los mismos. Ya tenía veinte años, medía 1.57 y pesaba 48 kg.

Me había quedado con los cadetes que estuvieron dentro de los diez mejores de su generación. Y que todos estuvieran vivos por lo menos más de un año en la Legión era buena señal.

Ya poniéndome de pie, comencé con mi primera orden del día.

-Bien, chicos. Vayan por sus equipos tridimensionales. Su verdadero entrenamiento comienza ¡Ahora!-

Los cuatro se miraron entre si, provocándome una leve risa. Pero salieron corriendo del comedor alegremente, como si su esperanza estuviera en ser parte del Equipo de Sanación.

Pero en mi mente dominaba todavía que el día de mañana, comenzaba la expedición de la Legión de Reconocimiento.

* * *

Hola! Como siempre agradezco sus reviews, los favs y los follows

Aclaro cosas respecto a los personajes nuevos:

Kaito: Inspirado en Kyon de Haruhi.

Adelein: Inspirada en Risa de Lovely Complex.

Eithan: Inspirado en Red de Pokemon.

Irina: Inspirada en Lucy de Elfen Lied.

Ahora, respondo reviews:

**Paloma12314 **ah no hueís po'. Ok no, en realidad no entendí que no entendiste, dejé una aclaración en el cap anteriors!

**Menomy **Animo! Sigue leyendo para que no te estreses (?) Gracias por tu comentario, me anima a escribir.

**MusicianWish **Pues si, estaban haciendo sus cositas xD Tu comentario me alegró el dia, en serio.

**abusesora-nya **Gracias! Espero que este cap te guste también!

**Princess Consuela Bannani **Creo que este capitulo respondió tu duda xD La verdad es que habia pensado otras formas, pero... creo que esta es la mas awkward que encontré xDDD

_Setsuna ''La Cobradora Zombie'' Cooper._

(Siento la tardanza, estoy literalmente enterrada en trabajo)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulo V**

Con aquella demostración entendimos el por qué Irina logró tener el primer lugar en esos años. Habilidades físicas, psicológicas y trabajo en equipo perfecto era un resumen de lo que aquella chica podía lograr, aunque el resto del equipo no se quedaba atrás. Eithan y Kaito eran un poco más lentos que Irina con el equipo tridimensional y Adelein era demasiado descuidada con sus acciones.

Al volver del entrenamiento con los titanes de práctica, llevé a mi nueva tropa al comedor para que los pobres jóvenes comieran algo. Y de paso, lograr que se conocieran entre ellos.

Para mi buena suerte, el comedor se llenó de risas. Únicamente yo comía en silencio y sonreía esporádicamente, estudiando a cada uno de ellos.

Jodidas mañas que me enseñó Erwin.

-Eh, mocosa, debes ir en diez minutos a laboratorio de mierda ese que tienes-

La voz de Levi solo pasó a través del pasillo, sin que ninguno de los presentes pudiéramos verlo. Solo suspiré y mi tropa rio suavemente.

-Bueno, chicos. Como ustedes sabrán, el equipo de sanación tiene como misión despejar el peligro que provocan los titanes y ayudar a los soldados heridos. Cuando llegue el día en donde salgamos de expedición, la prioridad siempre será limpiar el camino y proteger a sus compañeros. Ya que han demostrado sus habilidades con el equipo tridimensional, ahora quiero ver cómo se comportan con los heridos y enfermos. Kaito, por favor ve por Hanna y dile que comenzaran su capacitación en el Centro de Sanación-

-¡Si, capitán!- Soltó el joven, poniéndose de pie rápidamente para cumplir con lo encargado. Extrañaba que me llamaran de aquella forma, pero me aterraba perder nuevamente aquellas vidas que se entregaban para salvar a otras. El resto del equipo siguió conversando conmigo, hasta que la joven rubia apareció junto con el soldado.

-¡Sensei!- Saludó Hanna, realizando el saludo de la Legión. Sonreí levemente mientras ella se acomodaba a mi lado.

-Hanna, ellos son la nueva tropa de sanación. Necesito que les enseñes todo lo que deben saber al estar dentro y fuera de las murallas-

La rubia me dedico una mirada entre emoción y tristeza, asintiendo.

-Entendido- Fue lo único que dijo.

-Ella es la segunda al mando en este lugar. Así que si yo no estoy por algún motivo, todas sus dudas van a Hanna ¿Correcto?-

-¡Si, capitán!- Respondieron los cuatro soldados al unísono.

-Tienen una hora de descanso. Luego irán con Hanna. Pueden retirarse-

Me quedé un par de segundos sola ahí, hasta que los famosos diez minutos pasaron. Baje suavemente las escaleras, sintiendo las ya menos dolorosas punzadas en mi tobillo. Levi tenía cara de pocos amigos, recargado en la puerta del laboratorio con dos tazas en las manos.

Me acerque para abrir la puerta, pero él negó con la cabeza, extendiéndome el té negro que seguramente, era para mí.

-Sígueme- Murmuró.

Que misterioso estaba el enano. Asentí y comenzamos a caminar.

Ahí fue cuando el panorama dejó de gustarme. Tomábamos dirección a la oficina de Erwin, por lo que me quedé estática al llegar a ese lugar.

-¿Se puede saber qué demonios hacemos aquí, Heichou?-

Tal vez no podía verme a mí misma, pero tenía el ceño fruncido y lo miraba con cierto enojo incómodo. El soltó un _tsk _y abrió la puerta sin preguntar.

-Entra-

Obedecí simplemente. Ahí, en el escritorio, estaba Erwin sentado con un montón de papeles en las manos. Tras él, Mike mirando por la ventana. Hanji sentada a un lado y dos sillas esperaban por nosotros.

Erwin solo me hizo una seña con la mano para que tomara asiento, por lo que también le obedecí a él, dejando mi taza sobre el escritorio.

-._._._._. , Mike me ha informado de la selección de tu nueva tropa. Esta reunión es para afinar detalles por la misión que comienza mañana, a la cual asistirán tú y los nuevos miembros del equipo de sanación-

La voz de Erwin hizo que mi yo interno saltara de alegría. Pero el jodido Cejotas podía irse al infierno, ya que no sacrificaría a mi tropa por un capricho.

-Oye, Erwin…- Levi susurró, ciertamente desconcertado, pero sin demostrarlo demasiado.

Me puse de pie, por lo que la silla tras de mi sonó de manera desagradable.

-Lamento informarle, Comandante, que debido a sus constantes negativas para mi participación en la misión fuera de las murallas, la Tropa de Sanación tiene otras prioridades. He recibido una carta del Comandante Dawk refiriéndose a una posible epidemia de influenza en Trost, por lo que mañana iremos allá-

-Espera, Chiyu-chan - Hanji también se paró, abalanzándose sobre mí, intentando evitar que dejara la habitación.

- ._._._._. , ¿Qué es lo que sucede?- Preguntó Erwin.

Ya. Como si no lo supiera.

-No podré ir a la misión. Tengo que ir a Trost o gente inocente morirá- Respondí, saliendo disparada hacia mi laboratorio.

Mi cabeza daba vueltas. Era increíble que a pesar de los años, siguieran jugando de esa manera conmigo, con mis soldados y con nuestras vidas.

Realmente para Erwin éramos todos un puzle, que se completaba con cada uno de nosotros.

Comencé a escribir la petición para la aprobación de aquella misión que acababa de inventar. A pesar de que Cejotas siempre intentara darme en el gusto aceptando todo, debía pasar por el conducto regular para presentar aquello a los nuevos soldados.

Ni idea cuanto tiempo pasé encerrada. Salí del laboratorio cuando todo estaba bastante oscuro, por lo que corrí a la oficina de Erwin.

Toque la puerta dos veces, como siempre, entrando sin recibir respuesta.

-¿No crees que es demasiado tarde para la formalidad?- Preguntó, arqueando una ceja.

-Debo hacerlo, o pensaran que nos traemos algo- Solté con sarcasmo, sentándome frente a él.

-Esto está muy completo ¿Cenaste?-

-No. He estado encerrada toda la tarde-

-Come algo y ve a dormir. Mañana saldremos cuando salga el sol, todos juntos hacia Trost. Podrás informarle a tus tropas de esto directamente allá-

-Erwin, ellos aún no están preparados para salir de las murallas conmigo-

-Estas acostumbrada a realizar todas las tareas sola. Tener una nueva tropa alivianará la carga sobre tus hombros, que ya es pesada con todo lo que haces aquí-

Se quedó en silencio un minuto antes de firmar mi petición. Aceptada oficialmente por el Comandante Erwin Smith.

-Eres un amor. Te lo agradezco- Sonreí ampliamente.

-Eso de la influenza ¿Es lo que afecta a Levi en los inviernos?-

-Si. Hay algo así como una epidemia. Es contagiosa, ya ha muerto gente allá. Debemos detener eso antes de que se extienda más allá de Trost… y si a Levi-Heichou le afecta tanto, es por el modo en que vivió. A pesar de ser el más fuerte, tiene malas defensas. Por eso siempre lo estoy inyectando-

Erwin suspiró satisfecho.

-Recuerda siempre que mientras yo no esté aquí, tú te quedas a cargo de toda la Legión de Reconocimiento-

-Lo sé. Lo hago desde que cumplí veinte años-

El me miró con algo parecido a ternura, sonriéndome.

-Estaremos un mes fuera. Te dejaré un mapa con la ruta de la misión, si no volvemos en la fecha indicada, ve por nosotros con tus tropas. No es demasiado lejos, pero Hanji…-

-Ya se. Quiere investigar y atrapar titanes vivos. Adoro cuando lo hace-

-Así es-

-No les ocurrirá nada. Nunca me han abandonado de esa forma… y sabes lo rencorosa que soy- Bromeé, esta vez, tomando una mano de Erwin.

A pesar de todo, esas costumbres no se quitaban.

-Dejando el trabajo de lado, Chiyu… ¿Puedo confesarte algo?-

Le miré de manera seria, antes de soltar una carcajada.

-Lo escucho, Comandante-

-Hanji aún no es capaz de hablarme sin tartamudear…-

Mi risa se hizo aún más fuerte luego de aquella confesión.

-Es normal. Antes de ser una loca maniática de titanes, es mujer. Somos así, complicadas, supongo. Y no fue la manera de enterarse de lo que sientes… fui un poco bocazas, lo siento-

-No fue tu culpa. Estabas enfadada… aunque el golpe estuvo de más-

-¿No has intentado conversar con ella algo que no sea trabajo? Quizás, si quieres lograr algo, debes comenzar por ahí. Invítala a tomar un café, llévala a un bar de mala muerte, pero sin el estúpido uniforme de por medio-

-Las relaciones en la Legión…-

-… Están prohibidas. Pero es descarado de tu parte decirlo-

¡Punto para Chiyu, cero para Cejotas!

-Algo se me ocurrirá. Ahora, ._._._._. , recuerdo que Levi me pidió que te diera un mensaje. Me dijo que si te dignabas a aparecer por ahí, que fueras por él a su habitación. Creo que tenía una duda sobre un vendaje…-

-Es una broma-

-No. Lo decía bastante serio-

-Iré. No te desveles, Erwin. Nos veremos mañana, descansa-

-Igualmente, Chiyu-chan-

Me coloqué de pie, realizando el saludo de la Legión, para salir de ahí. Camine lentamente por los pasillos de la base, llegando a la habitación de Levi.

Curiosamente estaba muy cercana a la mía. Toque la puerta una vez.

-Petra, si eres tú, te he dicho unas jodidas diez veces que no sucede nada. Ve a dormir, mañana partiremos temprano-

La voz del Heichou se notaba cansada e irritada. Tal vez era mala idea molestarlo.

-Soy ._._._._. , Heichou. El comandante me informó que quería…-

-Entra-

Vaya. Eso me asustó.

Abrí la puerta suavemente. Para mi sorpresa, Levi estaba arriba de una silla limpiando su biblioteca. La habitación estaba completamente ordenada y al parecer, ese era el único detalle que quedaba para dejarla perfecta.

-Puedo volver en otro momento si le molesta mi presencia aquí-

-No. Ven aquí. No alcanzo hasta atrás-

Levi nunca mostraba debilidad por su estatura, pero esta vez, en vez de hacerme gracia, sentí incluso un poco de ternura. Claro que yo no era más alta que él, por lo que ladeé la cabeza un poco.

-Ah. Quiere subirse sobre mis hombros-

Caballerosidad destruida con aquella frase. Me acerqué y Levi colocó sus pies sobre mis hombros. Su paño creaba un ruido molesto sobre mi cabeza, indicando que estaba dejando aquel mueble más limpio que cuando fue incluso armado. Si algo describía las limpiezas de Levi, esa palabra era prolijo.

De pronto se quedó demasiado quieto.

-Mocosa. Cambio de lugares-

Dio un brinco a mi lado, indicando que me subiera sobre él. Que extraño era el enano.

Cuando miré allí arriba, le pedí que me acercara una vela. Entendí el motivo de su repentina delegación de tarea. Entre la madera, había un pequeño nido de arañas.

Y una demasiado grande me estaba casi mirando.

-La mordedura de esta cosa es mortal. Alcánceme algo con qué matarla-

-No me puedo mover-

Si me reía en ese momento, firmaba mi sentencia de muerte. Saqué un papel arrugado lleno de tinta de mi camisa y le di un golpe de puño a la pobre criatura.

No era mi especialidad asesinar a los animalillos en su hábitat, pero si Levi sentía la presencia de esa araña, era capaz de echarme de mi habitación y dormir él ahí.

Me disculpe mentalmente y dejé caer un poco de cera de la vela sobre la hendidura del mueble.

-Ya está. Dejaré esto en algún cubo de basura de otra habitación y volveré. Puede terminar si quiere-

Di el mismo brinco a su lado, quedando ambos a la misma altura, sintiendo que el esguince se resintió. Él no se movía, por lo que le limpié los hombros con mis manos, dando suaves golpecitos.

-No es necesario. Si ya está muerta, puedes tirarla por ahí- Apuntó al cubo de su habitación.

-Entendido- Obedecí. Me quede callada con la notoria molestia en mi pie. El dejó de mirar hacia arriba, terminó de limpiar y me dedicó una mirada gris de pocos amigos.

-Hanji casi se arrodilla y le baja el pantalón a Erwin para que te dejara ir a la misión. Y tú, mocosa de mierda, vas y dices que no-

-Si fuera ir a la misión… pero yo sola, aceptaba. Ellos siguen verdes, por decirlo de alguna manera. Tengo que entrenarlos y esperar que maduren-

El me indico con la mano que me sentara a su lado, en la cama.

-Bueno, eso ya no importa. Lo que quiero saber, que es lo que planeas en Trost-

-Sanar a la gente, obviamente. Usted más que nadie sabe que la influenza es grave si no se cuida a tiempo-

-¿Iras a reclutar más soldados?-

-No. Esa es tarea de Erwin… por cierto, me informaron que la tropa de reclutas 104 se graduó hace poco. Ojala se unan algunos-

-No son tan idiotas-

Fruncí el ceño. Aunque el enano tenía razón.

-Ya lo veremos-

De pronto él se colocó de pie, caminando por el lugar.

-No quiero que hagas ninguna estupidez. Tu pie aun no sana, deja que los mocosos hagan las tareas difíciles. Solo da las instrucciones que necesiten. Y las palabras que quieran escuchar-

-¿Se refiere a las palabras de ánimo?-

-No desvíes el tema, mocosa, pero si, a eso me refiero. Si cuando vuelvo, me entero de alguna estupidez que hiciste, dijiste o pensaste…-

-¡Heichou, ya no soy una niña!- Grité casi riéndome.

-No creas que no me doy cuenta que te llevas lo más pesado de los informes de la Legión de Reconocimiento-

-Me gusta hacer informes-

-No me interesa-

-También quiero que regresen sanos y salvos-

Había pillado al Heichou. A eso iba toda la conversación, ya que al pronunciar esas palabras, sus ojos se abrieron dejándome ver un poco de sentimiento en su expresión.

-Sí que eres entrometida, mocosa-

-Para mí, usted también es un libro abierto. Sé que tras esa mirada de dureza, hay un niño que lo pasó mal. Que hay un hombre que le teme a los bichos más que a los titanes. Que se preocupa de nosotros a su manera- Le sonreí- Y sé que diciéndome mocosa de mierda, es algo parecido a _me caes muy bien, Chiyu_- Hice comillas en el aire, sacándole un _tsk_ que me hizo reír.

De pronto pegó su frente con la mía, en un movimiento bastante brusco.

Sus ojos plateados me intimidaron tanto que creí que lloraría frente a él.

-Por eso eres la maldita _Le guérisseur des âmes-_

-Pero me pasa la cuenta. Alguien también debe sanar la mía ¿No cree?-

Vaya manera de salvar el tema. Él se separó de mí, sorprendido. No se lo veía venir.

-Cuando descubras que hay alguien demasiado idiota como para querer a la que le gusta hurgar en el cuerpo de los demás…-

-¡No me gusta hurgar en el cuerpo de la gente! ¡Soy médico, Levi!-

De nuevo estaba riéndome como una niña. El volvió a sentarse junto a mí, con una mirada apagada e inexpresiva.

-Es hora de que te vayas, mocosa. A primera hora patearé tu puerta-

-No hay manera mejor de despertar que esa ¡Lo estaré esperando con el café servido!- Sonreí, poniéndome de pie.

-Es un trato-

Jodido Levi. Todo siempre estaba a su favor.

Me despedí con una seña de mano y cerré la puerta. Llegue a mi habitación con una sensación de calor que creía desaparecida de mi vida.

El enano podía ser persona cuando quería.

**.**

**:::**

**.**

Cuando descubrí que el sueño no sería mi aliado esa noche, luego de dormitar y despertar cada cinco minutos, encendí una vela y repasé el plan que llevaría a cabo en Trost.

Mientras la luna se escondía, preparé un par de tasas de té negro y las llevé a mi habitación. Luego de beberme las dos sin darme cuenta, tomé prestada una de las vasijas en las que hervíamos el agua y la llevé hasta donde leía mis documentos.

Tomé un largo baño y prepare mis cosas.

Después de varios minutos de aquello, la puerta de la habitación sonó estruendosamente.

-Pase-

-Mocosa ¿Estuviste toda la noche despierta?-

-Algo así. Siéntese-

El enano parecía enojado. Cerró la puerta tras de él con fuerza, colocándose tras de mí, leyendo brevemente mi informe.

-Tú misma dices que esto no es bueno para la salud…-

-Yo puedo decirlo. A que lo haga, es otra cosa- Reí, extendiendo una taza de té. Él la tomó gustoso, casi como si fuera un sedante natural.

-Todas las tropas están abajo. Incluida la tuya-

-Erwin les dio el…-

-Si. Él se lo entregó. Están extrañamente emocionados-

-Mejor así- Miré por la ventana, estaba amaneciendo- Es hora de partir, Heichou-

-Desde ahora en adelante no quiero que me digas Heichou. Yo no soy tu comandante, ni tu capitán, ni ninguna de esas mierdas-

Mi boca se abrió un poco, completamente pasmada ante aquello.

-Lo haré si deja de llamarme mocosa-

El entrecerró los ojos, fastidiado. Pero extendió la mano como si eso fuera un trato. Un trato demasiado estúpido, por lo demás.

-Entonces, idiota, es una promesa-

¡Maldito enano gruñón!

-Bien, Levi-

Como buena perdedora, debía reconocer mi derrota. Estreché su mano con energía mientras él bufaba y yo sonreía.

Cuando me dirigía a abrir la puerta, el la cerró tras de mí, dando un fuerte golpe, acorralándome tras ella.

Eso daba miedo. Mi mente dejó de funcionar cuando él comenzó a hablar.

-Aunque no lo creas, tras esta cara de mierda también está oculto lo que necesito. Algo que motive toda esta basura de ser el más fuerte, de matar compulsivamente las cosas que están allá fuera. También tengo deseos, quiero cosas, pero lo evito. Y tú, pedazo de mierda, sacas a relucir todo eso. Quiero volver aquí para pelear con la cuatro ojos de mierda, para matar de una vez por todas a Erwin… y también quiero sanar a la hurga-cadáveres de la Legión-

Congelada.

Nada mejor describía mi expresión en aquel momento. Mi corazón estaba al borde de un paro cardiaco y mi sangre se acumuló en mis mejillas.

Pero ¿A qué venia todo eso?

¿Tan necesitado de cariño estaba el enano de mierda ese?

¿Y por qué justo saco todo eso en ese momento?

Tal vez mi charla del día anterior lo motivó demasiado. Si, seguro que era eso.

-Levi-

Me calló con la mirada. Se acercó demasiado a mí, podía sentir el aroma de su cabello limpio, de la ropa, del té que acababa de tomar.

-No. Dirás algo cuando vuelva de esta misión-

¡Vaya! ¿Incluso me daba tiempo para pensar? ¿Pensar qué?

Me lanzó sobre la cama y salió dejándome aun congelada luego de semejante espectáculo. No me di cuenta cuando las lágrimas comenzaron a caer.

¡Había que detenerlas, no era hora de llorar por tonterías!

No, lo que pasó no eran tonterías. Tenía que pensar. Y mucho.

Salí dignamente a reunirme con mis tropas, tomando mi caballo y colocándome la capucha para que nadie me notara demasiado.

Aunque cuando llegamos a Trost, todos gritaban nuestros nombres.

Despedí con la mano a mis compañeros que salían en la misión fuera de las murallas, mientras yo guiaba a mi tropa, con Hanna incluida, para que fuéramos a una casona que Nile Dawk me prestó para que pudiéramos acomodarnos.

Con los soldados sentados en el comedor y la cabeza en otro lado, comencé a hablar.

-En el tercer piso hay tres habitaciones. La primera es para Adelein e Irina. La segunda para Kaito y Eithan. La tercera para Hanna y para mí. A primera hora saldremos a correr una hora, luego, comeremos. En la mañana haremos pasantía por el pueblo buscando a los enfermos y diagnosticarlos. Al mediodía almorzaremos todos juntos. Por las noches, si es que no tenemos alguna emergencia, estaremos libres ¿Entendido?-

-¡Si, Sensei!-

Adoraba esa alegría.

-Sensei ¿Qué haremos durante las tardes?- Preguntó Kaito, sonriente.

-Es una sorpresa ¡Mañana lo sabrán!- Reí.

-¡Si!-

Ellos se colocaron de pie, para ordenar las cosas en sus respectivas habitaciones, dejándome a solas con Hanna.

-El Comandante Erwin te notó extraña ¿Pasó algo?-

-Nada, Hanna. Estoy contenta de estar aquí-

-¿Los extraña?-

Los ojos plateados de Levi fue lo primero que se me vino a la mente.

-Si… Pero nosotros tenemos nuestro propio deber-

También ordenamos nuestras cosas. Pero al poner la cabeza en la almohada, supe que el sueño me esquivaría nuevamente.

* * *

Hola! Agradezco mucho sus favs, follows y reviews :3 Son las mejores! Sépanlo!

*Se va a dormir para trabajar*


End file.
